Secret gifts
by JorixBade
Summary: Hollywood Arts is the façade of a government-funded secret elite school for teenagers with extraordinary abilities; learning to control such a power is important in order to use it in behalf of your country but what happens when a gift represents either a threat or a big advantage and the owner isn't willing to blindly follow orders? Jade and the gang might find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This the new story i'm working on, i got the idea all the sudden and i thought it'd be fun to write it so enjoy!**

* * *

Hollywood Arts is a government-funded secret elite full time school for teenagers gifted with extraordinary abilities; the mission is to encourage self-esteem, self-control, control over the gift and integral growth for its students. Given its nature and future purposes for the students (who might eventually make use of their gift in government or political affairs), the institution maintains a façade as an arts school and any breach of discretion is heavily punished.

Section A: New students – Can't control their ability.

Section B: Have enough control but not a lot.

Section C: Complete dominance over their ability.

 **EXPEDIENTS HOLLYWOOD ARTS (REPORT)**

NAME: Tori Vega

AGE: 18

SECTION: B

ABILITY: The student is able to move objects with her mind, she is developing her ability but she still struggles at times, especially with more complex materials. However, she's ready to be transferred to section C.

POWER SOURCE: Eyes.

DANGER/DESTRUCTIVE POTENTIAL: Medium.

NAME: Beck Oliver

AGE: 19

SECTION: B

ABILITY: The student can read other people's minds as long as they're in his sight. He has plenty of control over, thus he is ready to be transferred to section C.

POWER SOURCE: Eyes

DANGER/DESTRUCTIVE POTENTIAL: Low.

NAME: Jade West

AGE: 18

SECTION: B

ABILITY: The student is able to inflict pain and different physical reactions in other people by looking at them; she also possesses the power over the mind of others and over objects. She has almost full control over her abilities and she is ready to be transferred to section C where she'll be able to completely dominate them.

POWER SOURCE: Eyes and hands.

DANGER/DESTRUCTIVE POTENTIAL: Very High.

NAME: Cat Valentine.

AGE: 17

SECTION: B

ABILITY: The student can imitate any sound (such as: voices, animals, objects, etc.) after hearing it; she is also able to put people to sleep within seconds by singing. She can manage her power enough to be transferred to section C.

POWER SOURCE: Voice.

DANGER/DESTRUCTIVE POTENTIAL: Medium.

NAME: Andre Harris

AGE: 18

SECTION: B

ABILITY: The student has the power to control almost all materials, he can turn them into any shape or break them; he is also able to see through them. He possesses a high control over his abilities, although he struggles at times to fulfill certain specific tasks. He is ready to be transferred to section C.

POWER SOURCE: Hands.

DANGER/DESTRUCTIVE POTENTIAL: Medium.

NAME: Robbie Shapiro

AGE: 18

SECTION: B

ABILITY: The student can control electronic devices around him; he struggles with certain types but he possesses control over his ability. He is ready to be transferred to section C.

POWER SOURCE: Hands.

DANGER/DESTRUCTIVE POTENTIAL: High.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter, this is where the dynamics of the school are explained and the story will begin next chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright guys, next week is your final test to be transferred to section C, it's a big deal so are you ready?" Sikowitz asked the class. "I don't think you are"

"That's not true" Beck responded. "You're just saying it to upset us"

"Beck, I've told you not to read my mind…I'm your teacher" Sikowitz said and Tori chuckled. "But it's true, you guys are ready"

"Thank you" Cat said in Sikowitz's voice so the whole class laughed.

"God, I hate you all" He responded as he walked out of the door.

"No, you don't!" Beck shouted.

"Get out of my head" Sikowitz shouted back and they all laughed.

"Oh my god, guys, can you believe we're gonna be in section C soon? We're almost graduated" Tori commented excitedly. "Aren't you nervous for the test?"

"Why would we be nervous?" Jade questioned.

"Because the heads of the school are gonna be watching us and they'll decide if we are ready or not" Tori responded.

"If you are nervous is because you aren't ready, you should stay here another year" Jade affirmed and Tori rolled her eyes annoyed.

"It's not that, of course I'm ready" Tori responded.

"Sure you are" Jade said ironically so Tori stared at her upset and Beck laughed a little.

"Do you wanna see how ready I am?" Tori asked and Jade's scissors flew out of her bag to aim right at her eyes. "That's how ready I am, Jade" she said and Jade stared at her coldly.

"Don't" Beck said seriously but Jade simply smirked as she grabbed her scissors and a second later Tori dropped on her knees in pain.

"Ah!" Tori exclaimed as she trembled in pain and Beck grabbed Jade's arm.

"Enough!" He ordered and Jade simply sighed as Tori stared at her angrily.

"Why did you do that?" Tori questioned clearly upset.

"You started it" Jade said so Tori shook her head. "Don't be a baby, Vega, it was just a little"

"It felt horrible, it was like my whole body was burning" she commented and Jade shrugged.

"I've told you not to do that to people, it's cruel" Beck said coldly.

"And I've told you not to read my mind" Jade responded. "I don't like it"

"Sorry, now it's your turn to apologize" He said and she raised an eyebrow at him, she started moving her fingers behind her back and then simply moved her hand towards his head so the rest of them looked down shaking their heads. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again…let's go eat lunch" Beck said and Jade nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Jade said smiling and he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the classroom.

"Did you see that?" Tori asked.

"What did you expect? She wasn't gonna apologize" Andre responded and chuckled. "And well, I guess she didn't feel like arguing with Beck"

"Jade is so powerful" Cat commented.

"She is, she can make any of us do what she wants…she could even make Beck not want to read her mind, I wonder why she hasn't done it yet" Robbie added.

"She doesn't like to use her powers with Beck" Cat responded.

"Well, she just did" Tori said.

"Yeah, because she didn't want to apologize or fight so she made him forget" Andre explained. "But it's alright, she's our friend"

"Yeah, I wonder what would happen if she were our enemy…she literally tortured me" Tori said and they chuckled.

"You're exaggerating, it lasted like six seconds" Andre affirmed.

"Has she ever put any of you in pain?" Tori asked.

"She tickles me sometimes" Cat answered.

"Yeah, one time…it hurt" Andre said and Tori nodded.

"Anyway, I'm so excited about section C" she commented

"Me too, it's gonna be great" He said.

A week went by and the day of their test finally came so all the students were waiting. There was a circle hall with a crystal wall dividing it from the seats of the CEOs and in the back there was a crystal door with a small room for the students who were waiting for their turn.

"Okay kids, impress them!" Sikowitz said and they nodded, the other students did their demonstration and only the gang was left so they were nervous because some of their classmates had failed.

"Robbie Shapiro" A man said on the microphone and Robbie took a breath before walking towards the main hall while his friends watched him through the glass door. "Mr. Shapiro, can you show us your ability?"

"Of course" Robbie said. "I can control electronics such as computers" He said and everyone's computers shut down which was followed by an image of the CEOs on all the screens. "Lights" the lights started going on and off so everyone looked up. "Phones" the phones started ringing and he smiled "And anything powered by electricity" He informed and they smiled.

"Very well, now, could you please turn everything back to how it was?" The man asked and Robbie nodded, a few seconds later everything was back to normality and they clapped.

"Good job" Another man said.

"Approved, you're now part of section C" They informed and Robbie smiled as he walked back to his friends.

"Robbie, oh my god, you were fantastic!" Tori said happily as the staff removed the computers they'd set for Robbie's demonstration.

"Cat Valentine" The man said and Cat walked towards the center.

"Hi" She said nicely.

"Hi Miss Valentine, show us your ability" A woman demanded and Cat nodded.

"Of course" She said in the woman's voice and she smiled.

"Impressive" A man commented.

"Thank you" Cat responded in his voice and he chuckled surprised. "I might now need a volunteer" she said in a completely different voice and the woman raised her hand, she went down to the hall and Cat smiled. "The rest of you, cover your ears" she ordered and they put on the ear plugs they'd been given.

"What are you gonna do, sweetie?" The woman asked and Cat started singing.

"La, la, la…" She sang and within seconds the woman fell asleep so everyone stared at her surprised before they started clapping. "Wake up" Cat said to the woman and she immediately started moving.

"That's it? What did you do?" She questioned.

"She put you to sleep" A man informed. "Cat, you're in section C now" he said and she started clapping excitedly.

"Yay, thanks!" She said and hugged the woman, who simply chuckled before going back to her seat.

"Tori Vega" The man said and she closed her eyes nervously before walking towards the hall. "Show us your ability"

"Okay…" Tori said nervously and took a breath. "I can move things with my mind, such as pens, laptops, glasses, microphone" as she named an object, it flew away from the CEOs and they smiled. "I can make the objects do what I want" she informed and they saw the laptop's keys typing down Hollywood Arts, the microphone coming to her hand and the pen drawing on a paper.

"Impressing" Another man commented. "Now make the pen write down the word 'Approved'" he said and Tori smiled, she nodded the word was written. "Congratulations"

"Thank you!" Tori ran back to her friends and hugged them excitedly. "Oh my god, I'm section C now!"

"Beck Oliver" The man said and he gave Jade a peck before going out.

"Hello, I'm gonna need a few volunteers" Beck said and they nodded, two men and a woman went down to the center with him and he took a breath. "Alright, I need you to think of a sentence…whatever you want and I'll read it out loud so be careful" He said nicely and they nodded. "Ready?"

"Yes" The woman said and he started with her.

"Your sentence is 'I don't like chicken' and right now you're thinking that you don't want me to read about your…life but you're thinking about it, careful" He said and smiled so the woman blushed.

"Right" She said and Beck moved to the next man.

"Your sentence is 'I'm still impressed by all the great gifts we've seen today, especially the last few ones'" Beck said and the man smiled.

"Great, son" He said and Beck smiled, he then moved to the last man, who was the youngest among the CEOs, he was twenty eight and he wasn't bad looking. Beck stared at him for a few seconds and his smile dropped.

"Your sentence is 'I love my job' and you're thinking about how pretty MY girlfriend is, i know, right? Thank you, you want to volunteer for her which I'm sure she'll really appreciate" Beck said and the man stared at him surprised. The gang looked at each other with their mouths dropped and Jade chuckled while looking down.

"Well?" The woman asked him.

"Um…yeah, correct" He responded and Beck smiled ironically.

"Congratulations, Beck, you're approved" The other man informed and he nodded.

"Thanks" He walked back towards his friends and kissed Jade just to make sure the CEO saw them, which he did and he smiled embarrassedly.

"Whoa, easy…" Jade said when they broke the kiss and he put his arm around her waist.

"He likes you and a lot…" Beck commented coldly.

"Too bad" She responded and smiled at him so he gave her another kiss and they waited for the next name, only she and Andre were left.

"Andre Harris" Andre walked out of the room and took a breath. "We're ready"

"Well, I can control materials and turn them into whatever I want" He informed. "For example, I think this window should break" The giant crystal that divided them suddenly split into two parts and they turned into two balls of crystal so everyone stared at them shocked. "Or go back" The crystal went back to its original shape and they smiled surprised. "I can also see that behind that painting on the wall, there's a safe and in that safe, there's lots of documents" he informed and they looked at the back.

One of the men removed the painting and indeed there was a safe, he opened it and the documents appeared so everyone started clapping. "Fantastic" The man said and Andre nodded. "You're section C now"

"Thanks, sir" Andre responded happily and went back to his friends so Jade took a breath.

"Kill them" Beck whispered on her ear and she nodded.

"Jade West"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade walked to the middle of the circle and stared at the CEOs. "I will need a volunteer" She said and the young man immediately raised his hand so Beck chuckled, he knew what was coming. "Perfect"

"What do you do, dear?" He questioned and she smiled.

"You'll see" Jade responded and took two steps away from him. "I can inflict any physical reaction on others, such as: pain" she said and the man immediately fell on his knees tensing his whole body so Beck chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like it when she did that to people" Tori commented ironically.

"Some people deserve it" Beck said and she shook her head smiling.

"It can feel like a thousand niddles all over your body" Jade informed and the man screamed. "Or you're like you're on fire" she said and he started shaking his body like he was burning. "The pain can take any form i decide" she commented and Beck nodded smiling satisfied.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Andre asked but Beck didn't respond.

"I can also inflict tickles" Jade said and the man started laughing out loud as he twisted his body all over. "Tears" She said and the man immediately started crying for no apparent reason. "Sweat" she said and he started sweating like he'd been running. "Paralysis" she said and he froze, he could only move his eyes and the rest of his body was petrified.

"Oh my god…" One of the men said appalled.

"And other things, you know panic attacks, breathing problems, unconsciousness, etcetera…"Jade commented and as she named each thing, the behavior of the man changed but when she said unconsciousness he dropped to the floor like he had just died. "Don't worry, he is fine"

"I am also able to move things, people for example" she said as she used her hands like she was grabbing something and pulling it up still the unconscious man next to her. All the CEOs immediately started flying up and she moved her hands like she was an orchestra director so they all moved side to side and she smiled biting her lip while they panicked but then she put them down and they stared at her shocked. "objects" Jade commented and made the couches, computers and papers fly as well, she kept them up for a few seconds and then put them down so the CEOs covered their heads thinking they would get hit.

"But my favorite is this" Jade said and started moving her fingers while looking at the young man; he stood up and turned to the CEOs.

"I now have control over his mind and body" The man said and she smiled. "I can make him do, say, think or feel whatever I want" he affirmed and the CEOs looked at each other shocked.

"He will now give me his phone and his car keys" Jade said as she moved her hand aimed at his head. The man handed her the keys and the phone so she took them with one hand and put them on the table smiling satisfied. "Now, what do you see?" she asked him and he looked around.

"I'm home…" He said and turned to her. "What's going on? Where are you?" he questioned confused but he couldn't see her. "Hello?" He asked and Jade smiled.

"He can't see us or hear us now, he is having a pretty realistic hallucination" Jade informed as they saw the man looking around confused. They all looked at each other surprised but they weren't smiling, they seemed very impressed.

Jade simply stopped moving her fingers and the man stared around disconcertedly. "Where are is everyone? Where are you?" He questioned, he could see the room and everything but no one was there.

"I'm right here, we are all right here" Jade said but he couldn't see them.

"I can't see you" He informed and Jade smiled.

"Now you can" she said and he stared at her disconcertedly as she moved her fingers again.

"You're done?" He questioned and she nodded. "But I just got here, what have you done?" The man asked.

"We've done a lot, but I made you forget" She informed and he stared at her confused so she smiled proudly. "You can ask them" Jade suggested and he turned to all the others so they nodded emotionlessly.

"Well, wow…are you done now?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am…" she responded and he walked back without saying anything so Jade turned to her friends nervously, she didn't like the CEOs' faces. The man who had been her volunteer, whose name was Alexander, walked towards his colleagues and they made sure he was okay.

"Wait a second, Miss West" A man said and turned off the microphones so Jade wouldn't hear their talk, they all reunited in the corner opposite the crystal and Beck stared at them trying to read their minds.

Jade turned back to him because she knew he would do that and she saw his eyes wide opening as he looked back at her so she got even more worried. "What are they saying?" Tori questioned. One of them realized Beck was looking at them so he closed the curtains and Beck stared at Jade worriedly.

"What is it?" Andre asked. "What did they think?"

"They are amazed by her powers" Beck informed. "But they're not done testing her"

"What do you mean they're not done?" Cat asked but he didn't respond and about five minutes later the curtains opened again.

"Is there a problem?" Jade questioned confused.

"Jade, we have one request before your test is over" The man informed and then the door opened, two workers walked inside with a man wearing a prison suit and they left him next to Jade as she stared at the CEOs disconcertedly.

"What is he for?" She asked and Beck looked down because he knew what they wanted.

"He is Israel, he's on his way to the chair right now…but we thought it'd be better if you saved us the trouble" The man informed and her eyes wide opened.

"You want me to kill him?" She asked disconcertedly.

"You can do it, can't you? It's a physical reaction, his heart can stop beating or you can do whatever witchy thing you want with your hands, dear" The man responded. "He is going to die today anyway, Jade, it's a final test…if you do this, you'll graduate right now" He informed and the gang looked at each other shocked.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade asked.

"No, kill him" The man ordered. "And then you'll make your friends forget what they're about to witness" he said as he looked at the gang and they looked back at him confused by the situation. "Do it now, it's an order" He demanded again and Jade took a breath.

Jade started causing the man pain and he immediately screamed, then she started moving her hands to make his heart stop but she ultimately stopped. "I can't" Jade said. "I'm not gonna do it"

"It's an order, Jade West" The man affirmed.

"You're not my boss and I'm not killing him, use the god damn chair" She responded and they stared at each other surprised by her reaction.

"So you're not gonna obey?" The woman asked and Jade glared at them coldly.

"No" She affirmed and they nodded with clearly upset faces. "I just want to know if I'm approved... or what? You're going to keep me in section B for not agreeing to be a murderer? Is that it?" Jade questioned angrily and the woman sighed.

"You're approved, now get out of here" She simply said and Jade nodded before walking out, her friends immediately followed her and when they were away Beck hugged her.

"I can't believe they asked you to do that" Tori said sincerely.

"I know, those people are crazy" Jade responded. "What were they thinking?" She asked Beck.

"Well, it was confusing because there were many thoughts at once but I could distinguish that they saw potential in you, they think you're very powerful and that you could be of use but they needed to test your capacity to take orders, which you obviously don't have" Beck responded and she nodded.

"Whatever, we are all section C now and that's what matters"

The gang moved to the building of section C and the days passed without problems, they were all accustoming to the classes easily. "Everyone around here seems so grown up" Tori commented as they walked towards the classroom.

"They are" Andre responded. "These people are about to graduate"

"And so are we!" Cat added excitedly and they entered the classroom, there was only another girl sitting in the corner and playing with fire in her hands. A few minutes later Lane walked into the room as well and they smiled.

"Lane, I didn't know you were teacher here" Tori commented.

"Well, I am, your other teacher is on vacation so I'm replacing him, it's good to see you guys too…I heard you impressed the CEOs" Lane responded.

"Jade did" Andre said and Lane nodded.

"I'm sure about that" The class started and half an hour later two men walked into the classroom.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to talk to Jade West" One of the men in suit said.

"What for?" Lane asked.

"We don't know, she was required" The other man commented and Beck immediately started reading their minds but he realized they were telling the truth.

"Jade, would you mind?" Lane said and she stood up.

"No, it's fine, let's go…" She walked out of the room followed by the two men but a few minutes turned into hours and then days because she never came back.

"Jade left five days ago, where the hell is she?" Beck questioned upset.

"I don't know, she should be here by now" Tori said. "And nobody wants to give us answers, we've been asking everyone for days, I don't understand"

"Hey, look…there's Lane, let's ask him, we haven't done that yet" Andre suggested when they saw Lane walking into his office. "Wait, he isn't alone…"

"What do you mean? Who is he with?" Beck asked.

"He's with two men…I can't see who they are" Andre responded. "Let's get closer, the door's half open" They all moved towards the door carefully and heard voices so they listened.

"Answer me, where is Jade West? She hasn't returned since your men took her" Lane commented. "And she isn't with her parents, I checked"

"She is being taken care of, don't worry" The CEO man, whose name was Sebastian, said.

"Why isn't she here? Where is she?" Lane questioned.

"Jade West has been transferred to section D" The other man, whose name was Robert, informed and the gang stared at each other confused, they didn't even know there was section D.

"Section D? Why?" Lane questioned clearly upset.

"There's a seriously dangerous combination in Jade West, she is too powerful and she has no respect for authority, that's something we cannot just let walk free" Sebastian responded.

"She has done nothing wrong, section D is for students who represent a threat, for criminals…it's a god damn prison! Only one person has been there and it was because he could kill people by looking at them, he killed two teachers and a classmate but Jade? She shouldn't be there" Lane affirmed clearly angry and the gang looked at each other appalled.

"Kill people with his eyes, well, that sounds pretty similar to what she does…except that she's more dangerous because she can do more than killing, she can control others" Sebastian responded.

"But she hasn't done anything wrong, she has never used her abilities that way" Lane said.

"It's called precaution, cease the fire before it burns you" Sebastian said and Lane stared at him confused.

"You don't seem to comprehend the extent of the power that girl has, I don't even think she does it herself…she could do anything she desires, she could even start a war and control it" Alan commented. "If we could control her, it'd be fine but it's pretty clear that she is not willing to obey the authority without questioning it and that's dangerous, you know that, she could turn against us"

"So you're punishing her for something she hasn't even done yet?" Lane asked.

"If Jade decided to be against us, against our country, what do you think would happen uh? She could destroy us" Sebastian affirmed. "She is a threat that must be contained at all costs"

"She is a kid! You can't keep her there forever, she is only eighteen and besides, her parents will eventually demand to see her" Lane said.

"She'll stay there for as long as it's necessary and no one will know where she is, if her parents ask, she graduated and we sent her to New York to work" Sebastian responded. "She has so much potential, she just needs to learn to follow orders"

"What if she doesn't? Jade is a strong willed girl" Lane affirmed and Beck nodded.

"Well, then she'll have to stay in that room forever…or we'll have to put an end to the threat" Alan said and Lane stared at them shocked.

"An end? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lane asked and they looked at each other. "You want to kill her? She is a kid, not a killing machine!" He exclaimed angrily.

"No, we don't want to kill her…that'd be the last option, only if she got out of control, as for now she'll stay there and then we'll decide what to do with her, we must ask our superiors for advice, they might transfer her somewhere else…you know, to train her, turn her into what we need" Alan explained and Lane shook his head, the gang was just staring at each other worriedly and trying to find an answer in each other's eyes but none of them knew what to do, the situation was new and unexpected to everyone.

"This is wrong, it's so wrong…it's illegal" Lane affirmed.

"What about this place is legal? What we do here isn't public, what are you gonna say to the police? 'These people kidnapped a girl who can inflict pain with her eyes'?" Alan asked and chuckled.

"I'm not joking with this, what you're doing to that girl is wrong" Lane said coldly and they sighed.

"This is not personal and we are not doing it with the intend of hurting her" Alan affirmed, "Don't make a big deal out of it, we are doing what's reasonable, it's for everyone's safety and wellbeing"

"Except hers"

* * *

 **Jade is in some trouble...I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Alan and Sebastian left the office so the gang hid behind the wall but as soon as they were gone they walked into Lane's office. "Guys, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"We heard everything, where the hell is section D?" Beck questioned seriously and Lane nodded.

"You can't go there, it's a secure area…it's designed to keep people inside no matter how strong they are" Lane informed. "Besides, they've got a point"

"What? You think that what those people are doing is right?" Tori asked surprised.

"No, I don't think Jade should be put away for being who she is but I understand where they're coming from, they're afraid" Lane explained and Beck shook his head. "Don't worry, she's okay, they said they're taking care of her"

"You tell us where that place is" Beck demanded.

"It's here but it's hidden, you guys won't make it there" Lane said. "At least not while they're watching, you must wait" Beck simply started reading his mind and Lane closed his eyes in frustration because he now had the answer. "I've told you not to do that"

"You didn't give me any choice, see you around, Lane" Beck responded.

"Please be careful, you don't want to piss these people off" He said but they didn't say anything, they simply kept walking.

"Where is it?" Tori questioned as they followed Beck.

"It's underground, we need to go through the basement first" He informed. They made their way down to the basement and then they saw a black door in the wall, Beck tried to open it but he couldn't so Tori did.

"Let me…" she said and managed to open it with her eyes.

"Let's keep moving" Beck ordered as they walked downstairs, they saw a long dark hall and light coming through a door in the end but there were people outside so he nodded at Cat. The gang covered their ears and Cat crawled to get closer to the men, once she was near she started singing and they tried to find where the voice was coming from but they dropped unconscious within seconds.

"Perfect" Tori said and she was about to open the door but Andre grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch it, there are people behind it" He whispered.

"And it has an alarm" Robbie added.

"Shut it down" Beck ordered and he did.

"Done" Robbie informed and he nodded.

"How many men, Andre?" Beck questioned.

"Three" Andre said.

"Cat, I'll open the door and you'll speak through me like one of these guards…okay, I'll do lip sync and when they come out, you sing" Beck whispered and Cat nodded so they rest of them hid; Beck put on the jacket and the hat and opened the door.

"Hey, I need you to come…QUICK! We got an intruder" Cat said and Beck pretended to be speaking but he was looking to the other side so the guards looked at each other. "Come on, they're coming…we can't let them in" Beck started walking away so the three guards got curious and when they walked out of the door Cat started singing so they fell asleep and Beck smiled.

"Good job" Beck said and Cat smiled. Robbie shut down all the cameras in the hall and they walked through it, it was very long and when they got to the other side they looked at each other surprised; there were only five rooms and a lot of security for each of them, the rooms had a very thick glass-iron wall and the other three walls were pure metal.

The security included ten cameras for each cell, very sophisticated locks and guards. "Guys…" Beck said and they nodded.

Robbie shut down all the cameras and alarms while Cat's singing put all the guards to sleep; once there was no one who could catch them they walked out of the hall and saw that the first cell was empty so they moved to the next one and their hearts broke because Jade was in it. There was only a bed and a toilet in it, everything was white including her clothes. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room wearing a straitjacket and she had her eyes covered as well.

"Oh my god" Beck said appalled.

"They completely restrained her" Tori added sadly.

"Jade, Jade…are you okay? Can you hear me?" Beck asked but she didn't move. Beck knew she didn't like it when he read her mind but he did it anyway because he needed to know if she was okay.

"What is she thinking?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, it's not clear…it's like she is not having specific thoughts" He responded. "She is like... dizzy"

"What do we do?" Cat asked.

"We have to get her out, she can't stay here" Beck said and tried to look for the door but it was on the other side and they didn't know how to get there.

"This place is a forte, we can't get her out" Tori said. "I tried to open the door and I can't"

"Break the glass" Beck ordered Andre.

"Beck, we'll never make it out of here if I do that" He responded.

"Yes, Beck, calm down…what are we gonna do after that? We can't just go back to section C and pretend nothing happened, they'll take her again" Tori affirmed.

"We are not going back, we are getting her the hell out of Hollywood Arts" Beck informed and their eyes wide opened.

"You're kidding, right?" Robbie asked.

"Look at her, Robbie, this is inhuman" Beck said angrily. "They're going to keep her like this, completely restrained, and then they'll try to turn her into a weapon…and if they can't, they'll kill her, is that what you want for her? She is your friend"

"Beck, they have her like this because they know that if she's able to see or move her hands, she's lethal…it's understandable" Andre commented.

"Yeah, so she deserves to be kept like this because she was born with the abilities she has? Just imagine if that were you" Beck said and they looked at each other. "She has done nothing wrong, these people are not right and you know it"

"Yes, it's true…they're not right but what can we do about it? Escape?" Tori asked and Beck nodded.

"Yes, please Andre! Do it for me, do it for her but above all, do it for you" Beck exclaimed and Andre stared at him confused. "What if they decided that your power is too big and they put you here? It's possible, they would keep your hands restrained like hers, except that you'd be able to see...she's in darkness, they took even her sight away"

"Fine, fine…I'll do it but we need a plan" Andre said and Beck nodded.

"Just open the window a little, I'll get inside and free her, Robbie please make sure the alarms don't go off" He demanded and Robbie nodded. "With Jade free, we can get out of the school without problems, she can just control everyone and that'll be it, we'll go to a hotel and we'll keep using our abilities to be outside until I come up with something better"

"That's crazy, man" Robbie said and Beck sighed as Andre started moving his hands in front of the glass.

"Geez, this is hard!" Andre said as he used all his strength to do it and a few seconds later the glass divided in two, Robbie had shut down all the alarms and lasers so nothing happened and Beck immediately walked inside. "Quick, I can't do this for much longer" He informed and Beck nodded, he simply grabbed Jade in his arms and carried her out of the cell so Andre put it back on and caught his breath.

"Jade, it's okay, we got you" Beck said gladly as he took off the straitjacket, once he was done he uncovered her eyes but she closed them because the lights were too bright and after being for such a long time in darkness, the light hurt her.

"Aww!" Jade said as she covered her eyes.

"Turn the lights down, Robbie" Beck said and Robbie did. "Jade, open your eyes…can you see me now?" he asked and she slowly did but as soon as she looked at him he started feeling his body was on fire. "Ah!" he said in pain as he collapsed on the floor.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Tori asked confused and Jade covered her eyes; Beck took a few seconds before he got up and then stared at her disconcertedly.

"What the hell was that?" Andre questioned.

"I don't know, Jade, talk to me" Beck demanded but it seemed she wasn't really coping.

"I…I'm sorry" Jade said and he exhaled relieved that she was speaking. "I don't know why I hurt you"

"It's okay, it's probably an instinct" Beck said and uncovered her eyes gently so she would look at him. "Calm down and look at me, it's alright" Jade opened her eyes slowly and nothing happened so she smiled and he hugged her. "Oh my god, I was so worried"

"Guys, we need to get out now…they're coming" Andre informed and Jade took a breath as she stood up pulling her arm muscles. "They must've seen the cameras shut down"

"What are you gonna do?" Tori asked and Jade smirked.

"Exactly what they deserve" Jade responded with hatred and anger dripping from her voice and the gang looked at each other. "Stay close" As soon as the five men walked into the room they collapsed on their knees and started trembling in pain so she smiled gladly, her eyes were so full of anger that they slowly turned red and everyone's eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Tori exclaimed shocked and turned to Beck who was just as surprised.

"Jade is possessed" Cat added scared and Beck slowly put his hand on Jade's shoulder but she ignored him and kept torturing the guards, whose veins were visible through their skin because of the pressure at that point. She was making sure that they felt the pain but also that they felt they couldn't move or see.

"Do you like it? It's not fun to feel like this, is it?" Jade questioned and bit her lip with an evil looking smirk on her face.

"Jade, stop it" Beck demanded but she ignored him. "Cat, sing!" Beck ordered and Cat started singing so they fell asleep in the middle of the pain.

"Why did you do that?" Jade asked angrily as she turned to him still with red eyes.

"Because they're just guards, the people who did this to you are in up in their office" Beck responded and she sighed upset as her eyes slowly went back to their original color. "Since when can your eyes turn colors?"

"What are you talking about?" Jade questioned confused.

"Your eyes...they turned red" Tori informed and Jade stared at her disconcertedly.

"What?" She questioned and they all nodded. "That's new..."

"What were you feeling?" Beck questioned.

"Anger, rage, pain...I wanted to make them suffer even more than i did" Jade said and he sighed.

"Then i suppose we'd never seen it before because you've never been this angry" Beck commented and she thought about it. "But you should be angry with the CEOs, not these men"

"Maybe..." Jade simply said and took a deep breath to calm down. "Let's get out of here"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW MORE! I love seeing all your thoughts. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The gang walked all the way back to the basement and any person they saw was immediately put in paralysis by Jade. They managed to enter section C again and Beck came out first to make sure nobody would see them but Lane did. "Beck, there you are! I was in your room, when are you gonna go?" He questioned as he walked towards the door and Beck stared at him nervously so he pushed him to the side a little and saw Jade and the rest of the gang standing behind. "Oh my god"

"We had to get her out, you should've seen that place…she couldn't move or see anything" Beck explained angrily and Lane sighed.

"How? How did you do it? Those cells can't be violated that easily" Lane commented surprised.

"We used our abilities, Robbie shut down the cameras, Cat fooled the guards, I opened doors and Andre opened the glass so we would get Jade out" Tori explained.

"I guess they're made for just one or two powers" Andre added and Lane nodded.

"We need to get out of here now, they're gonna come for us" Beck affirmed.

"They want me, not you…you should stay, I'll leave by myself" Jade commented.

"That's not happening, we are in this together" Beck responded. "I'm not gonna leave you alone"

"And we won't leave you both alone either" Tori added.

"Let's get out now" Andre said and Jade gave them a sincere little smile, she felt moved by their sacrifice.

"Are you going to help us?" Robbie asked Lane and he nodded.

"Yes, follow me…" He said and they all went after him, he took them to the parking lot and handed them a car key. "Use this, it's a teacher's car…I'll say you stole it, just leave it somewhere near the school and then walk or I don't know, do something but remember you'll be on your own and this is going to be real dangerous, guys, be careful and trust no one…You're fugitives once you step out of this place"

"We are not committing any crime" Andre said.

"To them you are! You broke into a very secure prison and helped out a potential threat" Lane said and they all stared at Jade which made her feel uncomfortable. "Right now Jade counts as a terrorist or a person who puts national security at risk, they'll look for her everywhere and be sure they'll find you so you'll need to keep moving, there will be no peace or a normal life after tonight" He affirmed and they looked at each other nervously while Jade looked down.

"You know what, guys? I'm serious, stay…don't do this, it's completely useless" Jade affirmed. "I can take care of myself and if they find me, it'll be just me"

"No" Beck simply responded.

"It's for your own good, you won't help me by getting locked up too…it'll just mortify me" She said upset.

"Enough, Jade, I'm not leaving you alone" He said and she stared at him coldly so he turned to the other side. She saw her chance and started moving her fingers behind her back but just when she was about to get into his head he turned around and grabbed her wrists madly. "Don't you dare"

"Beck…" Jade said nervously and he pushed her wrists away from his head.

"Don't manipulate my head, Jade, if you love me don't do it" He demanded and she looked down. "We are leaving, thanks Lane"

They all got in the car and when they were gonna drive past the guards Jade manipulated them so they didn't even see them. Beck drove a few streets away and then they started walking. "What are we gonna do?" Cat asked curiously.

"First of all, I need clothes…I look like I just escaped from a mental hospital" Jade commented.

"How are we gonna get clothes? We don't have any money" Tori said and Jade smirked.

"We don't need it" She said and Beck shook his head as she walked into a store.

"Jade, this is illegal" Beck whispered as she picked an outfit.

"Desperate needs require desperate measures, come on…take something, guys, it's on me" she simply said and walked into the dressers, she changed her clothes and came out walking casually.

"Miss, are you gonna take that?" One of the service ladies asked and Jade smiled.

"I sure will" she said and moved her fingers next to the woman's head so she stared at her confused for a few seconds but then smiled.

"Thanks for you buy, have a nice day" The lady said and walked away so Jade smiled satisfied.

"Let's go" They walked out of the store and Jade looked around.

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"It's getting dark and I'm tired" She responded. "Let's go to that hotel" she suggested and they looked at each other.

"We can't afford it" Beck said.

"Robbie can give us the money, can't you?" Jade asked and he stared at her confused but then she turned to the ATM so he sighed.

"Jade, we are gonna end up in jail" Tori said.

"I told you to stay but you decided to come, now just roll with it" Jade responded and they shook their heads as Robbie manipulated the ATM; he got a thousand dollars out and Jade took them. "Great, now we can afford the rooms and a lot of food because I'm starving"

They rented two rooms but reunited in the girls' one to eat dinner and make their plans. "Alright, so we are now fugitives, the CEOs and probably the government are looking for Jade and we are in trouble, what's next? What are we gonna do?" Tori asked once they'd finished dinner.

"We should get out of the country" Jade said. "I'm gonna contact my parents, ask for money and we could leave"

"It's not gonna be so easy, they'll probably expect you to do that" Beck commented. "I agree we should get out of the country but not now, it's predictable…we need a diversion"

"What kind of diversion?" Andre asked.

"I don't know" Beck said and sighed in frustration. "How did we end up like this? Things were fine when we were in section B"

"Well, when Jade did the test for section B she couldn't control minds, she could only put people in pain and all that" Tori commented.

"What do they even want me for?" Jade asked. "I haven't done anything"

"What happened when they called you that day?" Beck questioned.

"Well, I was taken to an office and they simply ordered me to use my powers there, they wanted me to torture two guards…It was sudden so I said no, I said I wasn't their puppet and the next thing I felt was an injection on my arm, things quickly got blurry and when I woke up I couldn't see or move…it was terrifying, i thought i was having a nightmare, then i thought i was dead but then they came to feed me and i understood i was in some kind of prison" Jade explained.

"We heard them talking and saying they put you there because you're too powerful and you don't follow orders, which is a bad combination" Tori commented and Jade thought about it. "They said that if you were willing to obey them and work for them, it'd be fine but that you are a big threat if you're not under their watch"

"Lane told them it was wrong and they said that they'd keep you in that prison until they decided what to do, they wanted to train your brain so you'd become what they need…I don't know what they meant" Andre added. "And they said that if it didn't work, they'd put an end to the threat"

"You mean they'll kill me" Jade said coldly and they looked at each other.

"They said that'd be the last option, though" Cat responded.

"So they want to turn me into a god damn robot to use me for their purposes and if I don't do it, they'll kill me, how wonderful!" Jade exclaimed ironically and took a breath.

"It's okay, they won't catch us" Beck affirmed. "We just need to get to somewhere safe"

"But it's not fair! Why do I have to escape for being who I am?" Jade questioned upset. "I didn't choose to be like this"

"I know, calm down" Beck said because she was getting exalted.

"No! This is not fair, it's not how I wanted my life to be" Jade commented angrily and took a breath. "I don't want to be a fugitive…but I'm not going to become their puppet"

"You won't, we'll fight them and we'll get through this…You won't be a fugitive forever" Beck affirmed and put his arm around her shoulders. "I promise"

"Okay…" she said and smiled at him so he gave her a little kiss.

"So now what? They're gonna chase us until they find us" Tori said.

"Let them, we'll see who succeeds"

At Hollywood Arts all the CEOs were reunited outside Jade's cell along with Lane and some of the guards. "Can you explain to me how she got out? She was wearing a god damn straitjacket and her eyes were covered, she couldn't use her powers!" Sebastian said angrily.

"She was obviously helped by someone else, Sebastian" The woman, whose name was Anna, responded.

"Still, this place is protected with the most advanced technology, there isn't one single power capable of breaking into it" Alan commented and then Anna's assistant whispered something on her ear so she chuckled.

"The point is that it wasn't one power, dear" Anna said. "It was five, her friends are helped her out"

"What?" They all asked shocked.

"Yes, those five kids came in here for her and they all left together" She explained. "It must have been easy for them, the handsome one must've seen where it was in someone's mind, the one with glasses shut down all the security, the brunette girl opened the locks, the redhead fooled the guards and put them to sleep and Andre, well he did the most part…he opened the cell"

"Are you sure?" Lane asked pretending not to know.

"Is there any other explanation? It makes perfect sense and besides, they were seen leaving the school two hours ago in a teacher's car" She informed and showed them the tape.

"What are the guards there for? They didn't even ask a single question" Alan commented upset and Anna rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if maybe, just maybe Jade- can control your god damn mind-West was in the car" Anna responded ironically and he looked down. "Yes, I thought so too"

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Alan asked.

"Jade West is a danger, she can't just be out on the street" Sebastian responded. "Find them, find her!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! :)**

 **What happened to those reviews? They were cut by half! :( Please keep them up! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir, an ATM near the school registered someone taking out a thousand dollars without any card, the camera was shut down a few seconds before it happened so we have no picture of the person" A man informed to Sebastian.

"It's them, it's Robbie Shapiro…he can do that" Sebastian said to the rest of the CEOs.

"Let's think things calmly, they can't be too far yet so check all the hotels around the area" Anna ordered to their assistants.

"Why not their houses?" Alan asked.

"They're not dumb and that's what they'll expect from us" Anna responded and he nodded. "Also, give their picture to all ways of transport, bus and train stations, cabs, airport…everything! But don't make it public, if they see them, they call us"

"Okay…"

The gang had been in the hotel for three days and they knew it was time to go but they didn't know where they'd be safe. "So now what?" Andre asked.

"Well, we need a car to move around" Jade commented. "So today we'll go to the airport and buy tickets to Brazil"

"We are going to Brazil?" Tori questioned surprised.

"No, but the point is that they'll go wait for us at the airport while we take a little road trip" Jade explained. "It's a diversion, they've probably passed our photos to the airport so they won't let us go"

"That's a great idea" Robbie said and she nodded.

"I know, then we'll buy two cars and give them to strangers so we can take theirs in exchange…one will stay with another stranger and the other is the one that'll take us where we need to be" Jade explained and they looked at each other surprised.

"Wow…you really planned this, didn't you? It's great!" Andre complimented and Jade smiled proudly.

"Let's get to it" They all went to the airport and each of them bought a ticket to Brazil in the next flight; the attendants immediately recognized them but they didn't say anything, they simply contacted the national agents and sold the tickets anyway.

"Beck, what did you see?" Jade asked as they walked out of the airport.

"They recognized us, the lady attending me got nervous but she tried to pretend, apprently we are highly dangerous spies and they were told not to approach us" He responded and Jade nodded. "They all informed the agents who are looking for us"

"It's perfect, it's exactly what I wanted" Jade said and they all got in a cab. As she had planned, they went to the car agency and she used her powers to trick the workers into letting them take two cars.

"We are robbers now" Cat exclaimed as they drove away. Jade was driving a car with Cat, Beck and Tori in it while Andre drove Robbie in the other.

"That's right and we are fugitives too" Tori added.

"It's like a movie" Cat said excitedly and Jade shook her head smiling.

"Yeah, a movie that will last forever" She commented and Beck put his hand on hers as he smiled at her.

"It'll be okay, this is temporary" Beck affirmed.

"Okay…" Jade simply said to avoid having an argument and he knew it so he sighed. They stopped in a parking lot and Jade used her powers to control two random families; they handed each of them the keys of their respective car and took theirs in return.

One of the cars was a van and the other was a small car, they decided to give the small car to a stranger and left on the van. "We did it!" Andre said happily and Jade nodded.

"Yeah, we are almost gone" She commented but then they suddenly felt a car hitting them from the side.

"AH!" Cat screamed and Jade moved the wheel to go to the other side fast.

"What the hell was that?" Beck asked confused as Jade tried to drive away but then they saw a lot of cars standing a few meters away blocking them and outside the cars, there were lots of men in suits aiming their guns at the van.

"Oh my god" Tori said terrified.

"Get down, DOWN NOW!" Jade ordered and everyone did except Beck, he wanted to protect her so she had to use her power to make him do it. "Stay down" she ordered and he stared at her upset.

Jade put all the gunned men she could see in paralysis so they dropped their guns but she couldn't see everyone so a couple of seconds later the other men started shooting and the bullets started flying around.

"That's our girl in action" Sebastian commented when they saw the men unable to move.

"STOP!" Anna shouted madly. "Don't kill them, you idiots"

"Oh my god" Andre said as they covered their ears, Cat and Tori were crying and the boys were freaking out while Beck was trying to protect Jade so she felt horrible.

"Tori, I need you to get up and move the cars out of the way" Jade ordered.

"You can do it, I don't want to get shot" Tori responded and Jade rolled her eyes.

"No, I can't you idiot, I'm driving and I can't use my hands…DO IT!" She exclaimed upset and Tori was scared so she simply obeyed, she sat and moved the cars of their way so Jade drove off as fast as she could.

"Do we shoot them more?" One of the agents asked Anna.

"No, it's useless…there'll be another chance, make sure we know exactly where they are" She responded and they nodded.

"I can't believe we missed them" Alan said upset.

"We'll catch them, they're not as smart as they think they are" Anna said and chuckled. "But I have to admit they had a very good plan, if we hadn't been following them the whole time it would have worked"

"So now what?" The youngest CEO, whose name was Alexander, asked.

"Now we trace their van and then them, we'll catch them off guard and it'll be over"

Jade drove for about half an hour and then crashed the van down a cliff. "We are in the middle of nowhere and they caught us…god, they almost killed us!" Tori said scared and Jade took a breath.

"Let's get moving, we need to get to a hotel as soon as possible" She simply said and Beck put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault" He whispered to her because he could see what she was thinking.

"Yes, it is" Jade responded and they kept walking. They walked down the road for about twenty minutes and found a cheap motel so they rented a room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

"I'm scared" Cat said sincerely.

"They almost killed us, they didn't care" Tori added mortified.

"I don't understand how they found us, we did everything right" Andre commented.

"They probably followed us" Robbie responded.

"And they probably know we are here too, what if they come to kill us?" Tori questioned scared.

"They won't come here tonight and we are leaving tomorrow morning so it'll be fine, we just need to be more careful" Beck affirmed.

"We should call our parents" Tori said.

"No, don't do it…their phones are probably intervened" Jade commented. "We'll get through this, I promise, it'll be fine"

"Yes, she is right, we are more powerful than them and we can win this fight" Beck said and they smiled a little. "We are a great team"

"That's true" Cat said smiling happily. "We are like super heroes!" she exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Yeah, Cat, we are super heroes" Andre responded smiling.

"Together we can do whatever we want" Robbie added.

"Yes, together nothing can beat us…We'll win" Jade affirmed and smiled so they smiled back.

"And this fight is worth it, Jade" Tori said nicely. "We'll stand together no matter what"

"Thank you" Jade said sincerely and Tori gave her an honest smile.

"Okay, guys, it's time to sleep…we are leaving first hour tomorrow" Beck said and they nodded, he locked the door, turned off the lights and they went to bed. "I love you, you know that right?" He whispered to Jade once everyone was asleep and she smiled.

"I know" she said.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, I promise" He affirmed and gave her a little kiss.

"Just hug me" she said and he smiled so she turned to the other side and he put his arms around her protectively.

"Good night" He said and kissed her cheek so she closed her eyes sadly.

"Good night…" When it was about midnight Jade opened her eyes because she hadn't been sleeping but she needed them to believe otherwise. Beck was hugging her from behind as they slept so she carefully moved his arm away and stood up trying not to wake anyone.

Jade wrote a letter and put it in Beck's jacket before she stood in front of her friends. "I'm sorry" She whispered and started moving her fingers while staring at them, a few seconds later they all stood up and simply walked out of the motel. She made them get in one of the cars and drove them near Hollywood Arts, then she got out of the car and moved it to the main entrance so they would be seen by the guards.

"Look at that, it's them!" One of the guards informed and the other immediately grabbed the phone to call the CEOs. Jade simply watched how the guards took Beck and her friends into the school and she smiled sadly before walking away.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :)**

 **PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW MORE! The reviews have been real low in the last two chapters. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

Beck and the rest of the gang woke up a few hours later and as soon as they opened their eyes they got scared, they were back in Hollywood Arts at the nursery room. "Good morning" The nurse said nicely.

"What happened? Why…why are we here?" Tori questioned disconcertedly.

"Where is Jade?" Beck immediately asked when he realized she wasn't there.

"You were the only ones in the car, don't you remember?" The nurse questioned and they looked at each other confused.

"No, what are you talking about?" Andre questioned.

"You guys appeared unconscious in a car with no driver outside the school at 2AM" The guard who was watching them explained and Beck shook his head.

"No, you're lying…They brought us back, right? Did you put her in that prison again?" He questioned angrily.

"I'll give you some time to recover because some people want to see you" The guard simply said and left followed by the nurse.

"I don't understand anything, the last thing I remember is being at the motel" Tori commented and then Beck felt the paper in his pocket so he grabbed it.

"What's that?" Cat questioned curiously.

"A letter, I think" He responded and opened it. "I know you want to help me and I appreciate it but I can't simply watch you sacrifice everything for me; you guys have been amazing friends and Beck, you're the greatest guy I've ever met, I never imagined someone could be so loving and supportive, I love you I really do.

You guys have the best intentions and I know you'd do anything to keep me safe so it's my responsibility to do the same for you and by letting you help me I'm putting your lives in danger, I would not tolerate seeing one of you die or suffer because of me so it's best if you return to your lives and apologize, say I controlled your minds the whole time and it'll be fine. I will do everything I can to escape so don't worry about me; thank you for everything.

-Jade" He finished and took a breath with tears in his eyes. "She brought us here"

"Oh my god, I never thought she would do that" Tori commented. "We were supposed to be together"

"She is just trying to keep us safe" Andre responded and sighed.

"I should've known she was planning something, her mind felt weird…she wasn't having coherent thoughts, of course…she didn't want me to know" Beck said and closed his eyes in frustration.

"So Jade is alone now" Cat said sadly.

"She is smart and she's the most powerful among us, she'll be fine" Andre said trying to make them feel better.

"What if they catch her or worse, what if they kill her?" Beck questioned mortified. "I'm supposed to protect her!"

"They would do it even if we were there" Andre responded. "It was her decision, there's nothing we can do now…we don't even know where she is"

"That's a shame because we are expecting you to inform us that" Sebastian said as he and the other CEOs walked into the room so the gang turned to them nervously.

"We don't know and if we did, we wouldn't tell you" Beck responded coldly.

"You are all lucky you're not in the same cell you broke into, what you did is a very, very big violation of all the rules" Sebastian commented.

"So you want to put us there for freeing an innocent girl?" Andre questioned.

"We are not putting you there because there's a chance that everything you did from the moment Jade West stepped out of the cell wasn't in your hands" Anna responded. "We want to believe you helped your friend out, then she used her gifts on you and you've been her servants all this time…that's the official version, unless you want to change it, in which case we'd have to proceed against you and yes, you'd be put in a cell like hers" she said and they looked at each other. "So, is there anything you wanna tell us?"

"No" Tori said. "We don't remember much of it"

"Where could Jade be? You guys must understand it's our priority to find her, for everyone's wellbeing, even her own" Anna affirmed.

"We just remember being at the hotel and then in other hotel and then here" Beck lied and Anna nodded.

"Of course, she's powerful enough to keep you hypnotized" Sebastian commented.

"This is why we need to find her, it's crucial!" Anna added. "I know you guys are worried about her and that even if you were lying to us, which I know you are not, it'd be of extreme importance that you told us everything you know…Jade is not competent enough to manage her powers, she's stubborn, revengeful, impulsive and selfish, that's not a good combination" she commented and they looked at each other.

"You guys probably think we are exaggerating but Jade West is more powerful than you think, she could even start a war or kill the president, she could do anything she wanted" Sebastian added.

"Isn't that a little out of her reach?" Andre questioned.

"Imagine she walks into the white house controlling everyone's brains or putting the guards in pain, paralysis, unconsciousness… either way would work because no one would stand against her; she takes their guns away with her mind and manages to get to the president, then she manipulates the secret service agents and makes them take her to the bunker" Alan said as they all listened. "She makes the president go with her, controls his mind and launches a missile to, let's say, Russia or any country you can think of, there it is! A third world war would have been started and she'd be in position to do whatever the hell she wanted with it…or in another case, she could simply get to the president, ours or any country's and assassinate them without problems" He affirmed.

"Wow…" Tori said shocked by how real that possibility was.

"We are not saying she would do it just because but if she gets bad advice or if one of our many enemies finds her, they might exploit her talents, is that what you want? To have your friend be a weapon against us?" Sebastian asked.

"No, of course not" Tori immediately said.

"Then you need to talk to us, that's the only way we can bring her back and make sure her power is contained, we don't want to hurt her…it's not some sadistic idea of us to have an eighteen year old locked up just to cause her pain" Anna affirmed. "And we don't plan on keeping her there forever, just for a while and if she accepts our terms, she won't even have to be there whatsoever"

"So you're saying that if Jade decides to work for you, she won't be back in the prison?" Beck questioned and they nodded.

"Exactly, this school is meant for you to develop your gifts and use them to benefit your country, we just need her to graduate a little earlier, that's all" Anna said and smiled so they stared at her not knowing what to think.

"So, did you remember something else?" Alan questioned and they shook their heads.

"Fine, we'll leave it like this for now but if you remember anything, let us know" Anna said and all the CEOs walked out of the room.

"They weren't controlled by her, they helped her all this time" Alan affirmed.

"I know but it's better if we keep them happy and free, they might lead us to her and besides, these kids have some fantastic gifts we can use…we can't just throw them in a cell and leave all that potential to waste" Anna responded. "Let's give them time, they are our only connection to that girl"

Inside the room the gang was just waiting for them to be away so they could talk. "Thank god they believed us" Tori said relieved.

"They didn't" Beck informed and they stared at him confused.

"But then why did they keep us free?" Andre asked.

"They want us to lead them to Jade and they know that we know that" Beck affirmed. "They believe that we'll eventually realize it's the right thing to do, in their minds it is"

"Well, they said they just want her to say yes" Robbie commented.

"It's true, they're afraid that Jade will become some evil villain and destroy the country or that national enemies will catch her first and do exactly what they want to do, turn her into a weapon…a robot but for inconvenient purposes for this country " Beck explained. "They're being honest but it's still not right, Jade's not the kind of person who will blindly follow orders and that's not what they need, they'll try to break her will"

"And by that you mean…?" Tori asked.

"Training, hard training" Beck answered. "They'll use all the methods they can think of until she surrenders and they can control her, they need her to be fine and healthy but they want her to have a machine brain that will do anything for our nation…that's basically what they'll do to her"

"Wow..." Robbie said shocked.

"We can't let that happen because if they do it, when Jade comes back she won't be the same we remember…she'll be a robot" Beck affirmed and sighed. "I hope she can stay away"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade bought wigs and different outfits just so she wouldn't be identified so easily, she also got a fake ID and passport because she wanted to get out of the country but she was afraid of showing up at the airport so soon after the incident so she simply stayed at different hotels every day for about two weeks and they hadn't been able to catch her.

"Any news?" Anna asked as she walked into the security room, there were lots of screens and workers on their computers.

"No, ma'am, she hasn't bought any bus or plane tickets and we don't have record of another incident like the ATM one" One of the workers said.

"She couldn't have just disappeared" Anna exclaimed.

"She is out there, she hasn't left…we would've known, her photograph is everywhere" Sebastian responded.

"Jade West doesn't give a damn about that, she doesn't need a plane to get out of the country…she could drive through the border and her special abilities would make that too easy" Anna said and took a breath.

"Well, then what can we do? If she's all powerful then let's just target her worldwide, if someone sees her they don't wait for her to realize it, they shoot her and problem solved" Alan commented and Anna rolled her eyes.

"No! We don't need her dead, you idiot, she could be the most powerful asset we've ever had" Anna responded annoyed.

"If she refuses to cooperate she'll end up locked up forever so what's the difference?" He questioned.

"The difference is that we'd be in control and if at any given time it's necessary to kill her then we will but not before, we need to try to make her what we want" She explained. "We need her alive, at least until we are completely certain that she is not gonna cooperate…the girl has just been asked twice and it wasn't the best time or way so we can't know if she will give in"

"Okay fine, so let's say we catch her, we ask her and she says no, then what? She goes back to the cell?" Alexander questioned as he walked into the room.

"There are things we can do to change her mind, dear, we'll give her to the military and they'll do what it takes to make her our ally, if that doesn't work then we keep her locked up…killing her is something I really don't wanna do, not unless it's completely necessary" Anna commented and they nodded so she turned back to the screens. "Come on, Jade, where are you? You can't be too far"

"Have we contacted her parents?" Sebastian asked as Anna stared at the screens and drank some coffee.

"Yes, they don't know what happened…they think she's here but we are watching them and controlling their phones in case she communicates" She informed.

"Let's just think, if we were her, what would we do?" Sebastian asked and they all thought about it. "Just imagine you're a girl with a lot of power but you're alone, you're young, people want to catch you and you can't contact your family, what would do you?"

"We are not her, we don't think like she does" Alan responded.

"I would probably wait to make a move" Alexander said and they turned to him. "She's aware that airports and bus stations have been covered by us but that will eventually stop or at least, it won't be as bad… if I were her, I'd try to stay low profile and wait for a chance to make a move"

"That makes sense to me" Sebastian said.

"I agree, let's just wait then…she'll come out sooner or later" Anna added and Alexander nodded.

It had been three weeks since the incident and Jade was tired of moving to a different hotel every night in different clothes, she just wanted to go somewhere safe, a place where she'd be able to live in peace and not fear that someone might be stalking her so she decided to finally make her move.

"Okay Jade, remember the plan" She said as she put her wig on, she was wearing a red dress, black heels, a long straight blonde wig with bangs, sunglasses and some accessories that made her look older and elegant. "I'm going to walk into the airport with my new fake passport, buy the next flight that's leaving in less time, I'll act normal and if I see something weird happening, I'll just control everyone" Jade commented and nodded as she stared at herself in the mirror but then she looked down sadly, she hated to know she would have to stay away from Beck, her family and her friends forever in order to stay and keep them safe. "It'll be a new beginning"

"It's been three weeks since we returned and no news from Jade" Andre commented as they had lunch in the cafeteria.

"That's good, means they haven't found her" Tori responded.

"Or that they did" Beck said worriedly.

"Let's not be negative, she is probably still hiding or maybe she got out of the country" Robbie commented.

"I hope so…but at the same time, I hate to know that she's gone" Beck said sincerely and looked down. "Why is this happening? She shouldn't have to escape for being who she is"

"Unfortunately we can't change it, Beck, that's the price of having that gift…" Tori said sadly and they all looked down. "But she'll be safe, she can do it"

"I know…"

Jade stepped into the airport holding her suitcase and walked up to the service lady. "Hi" she said nicely.

"Hello, welcome to American airlines, my name is Laura, where would you like to go?" The lady questioned.

"Which are the next flights?" Jade asked.

"Next flights to where?" She questioned back and Jade looked up at the board to see, the upcoming flights were to France, India, Peru, Canada, England, Australia and Belgium.

"Australia" Jade said and the lady smiled.

"The next flight to Sydney is in one hour, would you like first class or coach?" Laura asked.

"Coach is fine" Jade said and Laura smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked as she typed on the computer.

"Chloe Anderson" Jade informed and handed her the money.

"Round trip?" Laura asked.

"One way" Jade said and she nodded.

"Okay, Miss Anderson, one way ticket to Sydney, enjoy your flight…but you have to hurry" Laura said and giggled a little so Jade smiled and walked away feeling almost free. She passed security, boarded without problems and then the plane took off so she exhaled relieved.

"Chloe Anderson, Sydney…this is it, my new life" Jade said as she looked out the window and took a breath. She didn't know what she would do because she had nothing, she was aware that she would have to use her gifts to start out and then just go from there, find a job, a house and live her new life hoping no one would ever find her.

Jade landed in Sydney and the first thing she did was to go to a hotel, she spent the night there just staring at all the buildings and smiled because even though that wasn't the life she'd hoped for, it was somewhat exciting to start from zero. Next morning she dressed up in a different way, went to several different banks with different outfits and manipulated the servicemen into giving her a lot of money in cash, she made sure to keep her face hidden from the security cameras and then she put some of the money into a new account but took most with her.

Jade had enough money to get what she needed so she bought an apartment, a car and she still had money to survive for two months without problems; she was just hoping the police wouldn't ID her after the robbery she'd committed. She spent several days looking for a job she liked and she finally found one singing at a fancy restaurant so she took it and after a couple of weeks she was settled.

One night Jade was in her apartment just staring at the pre-paid phone she'd bought debating whether to call Beck and her parents or not, she knew they were worried but she was afraid that would ultimately lead them to her; however, she couldn't resist and she called Beck.

The gang was having breakfast together when Beck's phone rang so he looked at it and didn't recognize the number but he picked up anyway. "Hello" He said and Jade smiled, she'd missed his voice so much.

"Hey" Jade said and Beck's eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god" He said and smiled happy to hear her.

"Who is it?" Cat questioned curiously.

"Can someone hear you?" Jade asked and Beck looked around.

"No, no one can hear us" He informed. "God, Jade, I've been so worried about you"

"It's Jade? I wanna talk to her!" Cat exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait…" Beck said. "Jade, how are you? Where are you?" he questioned.

"Put it on speaker" Andre demanded and Beck did.

"Hey Jade! You're on speaker now" Tori informed.

"Hey guys" Jade said. "I just couldn't resist anymore, I needed to call you"

"I'm so glad you did" Beck responded.

"How are you?" Robbie questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm out of the country and I've got my new life together" She commented.

"It's been two months since you left, why didn't you call before?" Beck questioned.

"Because I was afraid, I still am but this is a pre-paid phone so they won't track me down" Jade informed. "I needed to make sure you guys were fine, you know, that you weren't locked up for helping me"

"You shouldn't have sent us back, Jade, it wasn't right" Beck commented coldly. "We were supposed to be together"

"They almost killed you because of me, what did you expect me to do?" She questioned. "Besides, it was easier to escape being just one…six people drag more attention"

"So where are you now?" Andre asked.

"I can't tell you, but I'm far away from America" She responded. "And things are okay, I've got an apartment, a car, a job, a new identity and I'm doing okay"

"How did you manage to buy all that so soon?" Tori asked and Jade chuckled.

"How do you think?" Jade asked so they shook their heads smiling. "I wasn't gonna sleep on the streets in country I don't even know, I needed money and I got it but now I'm working"

"Where do you work?" Cat asked.

"I can't tell you that either, but it's easy and I like it…besides, the pay isn't bad for what I do" Jade commented and they sighed. "Anyway, have you known anything about my parents?"

"Yes, they came on our visit weekend and didn't find you so they asked questions and the CEOs couldn't answer, they're desperately looking for you" Beck informed and Jade looked down sadly. "Do you want me to tell them something?"

"Yes, tell them that I'm fine and that I'll try to contact them soon" She said and he nodded.

"Okay, I will" Beck said.

"So…will you ever come back?" Tori asked.

"I…I don't know" Jade said sincerely. "I don't want them to turn me into a weapon"

"But hasn't that always been the deal? We are all supposed to use our gift to help our country" Andre commented.

"Yes but not like this, they don't want me to just use it…they want to control me" Jade affirmed.

"Then I'll have to go with you, Jade, I don't want to stay here while you're there" Beck commented honestly.

"Beck, no, you can't come…it'd put you and me in danger" she responded.

"I love you, what do you expect me to do? Just live and pretend you don't exist?" He asked upset and she remained quiet for a few seconds.

"It's for the best, Beck, I can't tell you where I am" She said and he looked down.

"You have no right to do this, Jade West, I think I don't deserve it" He affirmed coldly. "You can't control my life, my feelings or my decisions"

"Beck, you have to understand it's for your own good" Jade said and he shook his head upset. "Please don't be upset"

"How do you expect me to feel? You completely ignored my wishes and made me come back here without you, then you left the country and didn't call me for two months, two damn months I spent worrying every day, thinking you might've been found or shot somewhere and now, when you finally call, you simply tell me that I'll never see you again, how dare you?" He questioned clearly angry.

"I'm sorry" Jade said sincerely. "You're right, I don't have the right to control your life…but I will do it anyway because I rather know you're alive and safe than with me, always wondering if we are gonna get arrested and put in a cell or get killed" she commented.

"So that's it? That's your excuse for sacrificing our relationship?" Beck asked coldly.

"I love you" She simply said hung up so he closed his eyes in frustration because that was it; Jade had made a decision and that meant she was gone.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"There hasn't been any report, she disappeared" Alan said as he entered the CEOs meeting office.

"She left the country, it's obvious" Sebastian commented.

"Yes, that girl is not in America anymore and that worries me a lot" Anna added. "We need to find her, the longer she spends away the more likely she is to become our enemy"

"What do we do then?" Other man asked.

"We give her picture to Interpol, we'll tell them she's important for a national security matter and that if they find her, they immediately sedate her without any warning or else, she'll escape, as far as they know she's a trained lethal agent but emphasize that they can't kill her, not unless it's absolutely necessary…we need her alive" Anna explained and they nodded. "So do it, I need her here as soon as possible"

A couple of weeks later Jade was as usual at work singing, she played the piano and sang until 10PM and then she walked back home because her car was getting checked. She was casually walking on the sidewalk but she could feel someone was following her so she started walking faster; however, she suddenly felt a man pushing her into an alley so she got scared. "Hey there, sweetie" The man said, it was very dark and she couldn't see him clearly but she could see he was strong and so much taller than her. "That's a nice purse you got there, why don't you give it to me?" He asked and grabbed her arm.

"Stay away from me!" Jade exclaimed and tried to run away so he grabbed her coat and took it off.

"Let's have a little party" He said and hugged her from behind so she couldn't see him or move her hands but then he slammed her against the wall and she was able to turn around quickly so before he could even touch her again he collapsed on his knees. "Ah!" He said in pain as his whole body tensed up and Jade smirked.

"Bad decision" She said coldly and kicked him between his legs but then a police car stopped by the alley.

"What's going on here?" One of the cops asked and Jade stopped torturing the man.

"This man tried to rob and rape me" Jade informed. "I just defended myself"

"What the fuck did you do to me?" The man questioned angrily as he recovered on the ground.

"What you deserved" She said. "Arrest him, he is a perp"

"You're both coming with us" The cop informed and Jade rolled her eyes, she wanted to manipulate them into letting her go but she wanted to make sure the guy got arrested so she went with them.

Half an hour later they were all at the police station doing the paperwork and Jade was trying to get the man in prison. "Okay Miss Anderson, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions" A cop said.

"I've already said everything, that man assaulted me" Jade informed.

"And we believe you but he is also pressing charges" He informed and Jade's mouth dropped.

"He is pressing charges against me? For what? Is this a joke?" She asked angrily.

"Mr. Louis says you assaulted him too…he affirms you purposefully hurt him" The cop informed.

"I kicked his balls when he tried to rape me, what did you want me to do? Strip for him?" Jade asked ironically and he looked down smiling.

"No, and I honestly find it stupid as well but he has right to do this, don't worry…You'll be free on a very cheap bail" He informed and she sighed.

"Fine, whatever" Jade said.

"Okay, follow me…we need to take your fingerprints and your picture" He said and she stared at him nervously.

"What? No, why? Am I going into the system?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Yes but it's no big deal" He answered and she looked down nervously, she knew that if they ran her picture it'd be easy to find her so she couldn't let that happen. "Is there a problem?" The cop questioned and she shook her head as she moved her fingers discreetly, he grabbed her arm to make her walk and she moved her hand towards his head so he let go of her.

"So I understand that you'll put that man in jail and I'm free to go, right?" Jade asked and the man smiled.

"Of course, take care, Miss Anderson" The man said and Jade walked out of the station casually but as soon as she stepped outside she got on a cab and went home.

"That was close…" She said as she entered her apartment and then sat down on the sofa staring at her new pre-paid phone. "Whatever…" she dialed a number and a minute later her mother picked up.

"Hello" Jade's mother, whose name was Clara, said.

"Hey mom" Jade responded.

"Oh my god! Jade, where are you? Sweetie, we've been looking for you" Clara commented excitedly. "Oh god, wait, Richard!" she shouted.

"Mom, I don't have a lot of time" Jade informed. "I just called to say I'm fine but I can't come back"

"Jade!" Her father said. "What do you mean you can't come back?"

"There's no time to explain" She said.

"No, young lady, you'll explain it…what happened?" He questioned.

"Richard, please…" Clara said.

"No, Jade, tell us!" He demanded.

"Your phone is being monitored I'm sorry, I can't stay for too long…just know that I'm being chased by the government and I'm out of the country" She informed and they looked at each other shocked. "I have to go, I'm sorry, goodbye" Jade hung up and immediately got rid of the phone.

She went to bed and simply wished her life were different, she wanted to be with her family, her friends and with Beck but being who she was and having the power she possessed made her a danger to everyone so she preferred to stay away.

A few days later Jade was in the restaurant singing as she always did when all the sudden Alexander walked into the place along with some colleagues. "I'm telling you, best restaurant in town" One of the men commented and they all took a seat.

"Anyway, it's good to see you Alexander, it's been so long" Another man commented.

"I know, it's just that work keeps me busy" Alexander responded but then he saw Jade singing by the piano so his eyes wide opened. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see him and she was wearing a wig but he recognized her face right away. "Oh my god" he whispered shocked.

"Is there a problem?" His friend asked and he immediately sat down behind the wall so she wouldn't see him.

"No, it's fine…I just think the singer is really pretty" Alexander commented and they looked at her.

"Well, yeah…she is gorgeous and she has a heavenly voice, maybe you could get her to sleep with you" His friend commented and they all chuckled so he tried to laugh too but he was trying to think of something to do.

"Excuse me" Alexander got up and carefully went over to the manager trying to avoid her. "Hey, I'd like to know the name of your singer"

"Um…what for?" The manager asked.

"Personal reasons, come on, just give me her name…" Alexander insisted and handed the man a bill so he took it and smiled.

"Her name is Chloe Anderson, she's from New York and she started working here a couple of months ago" He informed and Alexander smiled.

"Thanks" He left the restaurant early that night and spent it in his hotel finding out everything about Jade's new alter ego, which wasn't hard because by the morning he had everything he needed to know about her. "I got ya"

That night Jade got back home from the restaurant and went to the kitchen to eat something but just when she was about to serve some cereal someone knocked on the door so she stared at it confused. "Who is it?" She asked as she walked towards it.

"Roses for Chloe Anderson" A man responded and when Jade looked through the hole in the door she saw a bunch of roses so she opened the door.

"Thanks" Jade said and tried to grab the roses but then the man put them down uncovering his face and her heart stopped because it was him, it was Alexander.

"Hello Jade, how have you been?" He questioned and she stepped back scared.

"How'd you find me?" Jade asked nervously.

"Coincidence, you work at a restaurant my friend took me to yesterday" He informed and she started at him terrified. "But don't worry, I'm not here to take you back…it's okay"

"What?" She questioned confused.

"Nobody knows I'm here and I haven't told anyone I found you" Alexander informed and she stared at him debating whether to believe him or not.

"I'm glad because you're forgetting it now" Jade responded and started moving her hand but he shook his head.

"No, don't do it!" He exclaimed. "I can help you, I know you don't want to live running away forever" He said and she stopped.

"I don't trust you" She commented.

"And I understand why but I just want to help you" Alexander affirmed.

"You and your friends locked me up like an animal" She said angrily.

"I didn't want that…I swear!" He said. "But Anna is in charge and she wanted you there, she still wants you"

"And why would I believe you?" Jade questioned and he looked down.

"You don't have reasons to, I guess you'll have to take the risk of trusting me…but I promise it will be worth it"

* * *

 **Would you trust him?**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews have been super low lately :(**


	10. Chapter 10

"Listen Jade, I just want to help…You can't run forever" Alexander affirmed.

"Yes, I can" she said.

"Just let me help you" He insisted.

"How would you help me?" Jade questioned.

"Well, first of all I won't tell on you and I will make sure they don't ever suspect where you are" Alexander said.

"How about I make you forget and simply go somewhere else?" She asked and he sighed as he looked down.

"You're right, you are just fine without me but wouldn't you like to know exactly what my colleagues are up to? That way you'll always be one step ahead" He commented and she thought about it. "Listen, I promise this is not a trap…I'm really concerned about your wellbeing"

"Why?" Jade asked and he smiled.

"What do you think?" Alexander said and she looked to the side awkwardly. "You're a beautiful girl, Jade, and you're a brave woman…I admire that"

"Okay so now you're hitting on me, do you expect me to go out with you in exchange for your help?" She questioned coldly and he chuckled.

"I mean I would certainly enjoy going to dinner with such a gorgeous woman but that's not why I'm helping you, I'm just interested in seeing you free" He said and she stared at him debating whether to believe him or not. "Come on…"

"You do know I have a boyfriend, right?" She questioned and he looked down.

"He made sure that I understood it" Alexander commented and smiled so she nodded. "But he's not here, is he? And you're never going back so I would say you're a free woman"

"I love Beck" She informed. "And if I let you help me, that won't change"

"Fine, we'll see…" He said and smiled so she stared at him coldly. "I'm taking that as a yes to my help"

"If I discover that you lied to me, if for any reason I suspect I've been identified I'm going to put you through more pain that you can imagine and then I'll make sure to destroy your reputation and your life, am I clear?" Jade questioned coldly.

"Crystal"

More weeks passed and Alexander kept his word, he went back to Los Angeles and made sure to keep Jade updated. He called her every night and texted her every time something happened, even when it was something small because he enjoyed talking to her, which she knew and even though he annoyed her at times, she needed him to know what was happening in Hollywood Arts.

One night Jade was in her apartment watching TV and having dinner when her phone rang so she picked up. "Hello" she said.

"Hey Chloe, how are you?" Alexander questioned.

"I'm fine, any news?" Jade asked.

"No, Anna and Sebastian have calmed down, though…at least they don't scream at their assistants to find you anymore, they just ask for updates" He commented and chuckled.

"Good, and how are my friends?" She questioned as she put the fork into her Chinese food packet.

"They're just fine, they're doing good in their classes and…well, I don't know if I should say this, everything's fine" He commented and she got confused.

"Say what? Tell me" Jade demanded coldly and Alexander smiled.

"Well, I've been watching them closely and I've noticed that Beck has become a little too close to Tori Vega" He informed and Jade put the food on the table.

"Oh come on, you're lying" She affirmed.

"No, I'm not…they do everything together lately and the rest of your friends are not with them all the time" He commented and Jade thought about it. "They don't seem friends anymore"

"You want me to be mad at Beck, right?" She questioned and he chuckled.

"Why would I do that? It's not like you two are dating now, he is free and so are you…I guess he got lonely, it's been almost five months since you left" Alexander said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Beck loves me, he wouldn't get over me this fast" She affirmed.

"Listen, I could get some photos if you want…it'll be easy, you'll have them in a couple of days" He said and she sighed.

"Fine, goodbye" Jade hung up and Alexander smiled satisfied. He indeed had been stalking the gang closely and waiting for the perfect chances to take convenient photographs of Beck and Tori so a few days later he emailed the best ones to Jade.

Jade got back from work and opened her laptop to see her new emails so she saw Alexander's and she stared at it nervously debating whether to see it or not, she was afraid that what he had said was true and that Beck was now with Tori. She finally opened the document and all the pictures displayed on the screen so she looked down as her heart broke.

"So it is true…" Jade said sadly as she stared at the photographs. There were some of Beck and Tori having lunch alone in the cafeteria, Tori was leaning her face on her hand and smiling at him as he touched her hair; in other they were standing in the hall right outside Tori's room door and he was in front of her smiling as she looked down smiling as well; in the next one Beck was on the floor smiling and she was on her knees leaning towards him as her hand rested on his chest; in other the whole gang was at the cafeteria but Tori and Beck were together and she was smiling as he seemed to be whispering something in her ear while the others ate; there were some other pictures of different situations where it seemed they were a couple and then the last one confirmed it, it was just them in the cafeteria again wearing different clothes, she was sat and it seemed he was just arriving, the photo had been taken from behind Tori and Beck was leaning towards her face to what seemed a kiss so Jade looked at the screen as a tear streamed down her face and she closed the laptop.

"Damn it!" She said upset, she knew that at the end of the day he wasn't cheating because she'd ended their relationship but it still hurt her to know he'd gotten over her so fast. A few minutes later her phone rang and she picked up. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I suppose you've seen the photos, I'm sorry" Alexander said and she sighed. "There are more of them kissing but I figured you wouldn't like to see the details"

"It's fine, this is enough" She said emotionlessly and he smiled because he knew he'd made her believe it. "Listen, I'm going to bed….bye" She hung up and he sighed.

"Rest well, Jade, I'll see you soon" He said and smiled at the phone before going back into the CEOs office. Jade couldn't really manage to sleep after seeing those pictures, she felt so angry and so sad that she only wanted to explode, she needed to confront Beck about it so she got out of bed and grabbed another phone to call him.

Beck was in his room just playing with a ball by throwing it at the ceiling as he rested on his bed but then his phone rang so he put the ball away and picked up. "Hello" He said and Jade froze for a few seconds. "Hello?" He repeated and she finally reunited the courage to speak.

"Hey" Jade said and he immediately smiled.

"Oh my god, Jade! It's been so long, I'm so glad you called" He said happily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" she responded coldly.

"What's wrong?" Beck questioned.

"Nothing, how's everything?" She asked.

"Well, things are going back to normality…they haven't come to question us in like a month" He informed. "And you? How's everything where you are?"

"Oh everything is wonderful" Jade responded coldly again so he got confused, he could sense she was upset. "Anyway, how've you been? How's Tori?" She questioned.

"She's fine…we all are but we miss you" He said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sure you do" Jade said ironically.

"Jade I know you, what's the problem?" Beck questioned.

"There's no problem, especially for you…I mean, it's pretty clear that you're being kept in company" Jade said and he got even more confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand" He responded sincerely.

"Oh you don't, really? Well, let me be more specific" Jade said coldly. "I know you and Tori are together now and it's fine, I get it, I ruined our relationship but I just…I always thought it'd take you more time to forget about me" She commented sincerely and his mouth dropped.

"What are you talking about? Tori and I aren't dating, who told you that?" Beck asked. "Jade, I still love you…I couldn't ever forget you, I am dying to see you again, Tori is just my friend just like Cat is" he affirmed. "Who told you that? It's a lie!"

"Oh stop it, I saw you" Jade responded coldly.

"What? You're here?" He questioned.

"No, I'm in god damn Australia" She informed and his eyes wide opened, he never thought she'd gone so far away. "But I know someone who's there and that person sent me some pretty interesting pictures"

"Whatever it is in those pictures can't be bad because Tori and I haven't done anything, call her if you want" Beck said.

"Believe me, they speak more than a thousand words…and I'm not surprised you ended up with her, I've always known you like her but you were too quick to make that move" Jade commented and he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Jade, it's not true, I don't like Tori that way and the person who sent you those pictures is trying to make you break up with me" Beck affirmed and she laughed.

"We've broken up already and he knows that, he doesn't have reasons to make up a lie like this…" Jade commented.

"So it's a he, a man, who is it?" Beck asked.

"None of your business, he is a friend who keeps me updated" She responded.

"Sounds to me that he and you have been in contact and if you feel safe enough to do that it must be because he assured you that you won't be traced" Beck said and started thinking but after a few seconds he knew who it was. "It's him, that son of a bitch who volunteered for you at the test, isn't it?'" He questioned and Jade remained quiet so he nodded. "I'll kill him"

"You won't do anything, he is just trying to help me…he's been doing it for months" Jade informed.

"Yes, because he wants you to fall for him…that's why he's lying and I can't believe you're buying it" Beck commented and Jade thought about it.

"Whatever Beck, what I saw is enough for me…and anyway, I just called to congratulate you, to say that you won't ever have to see me again and there won't be any more calls, I hope you and Tori are happy together" Jade said coldly and hung up.

"Fuck!" Beck immediately stormed out of his room madly and went straight to the CEOs floor. "I want to talk to Mr. Alexander" He said to the secretary.

"He's busy right now" The lady said.

"It's important, I have news on Jade West" Beck said and her eyes wide opened so she nodded and called Alexander.

"Mr. Woods will see you now" She said and he walked straight to his office.

"Hello Beck, my secretary told me you have news" Alexander said nicely as he extended his arm to shake Beck's hand but he punched him instead. "What the hell?" he said confused.

"You son of a bitch are trying to steal Jade from me" Beck said angrily. "What did you tell her? What did you send her?"

"Beck, I really have no idea what you're talking about" Alexander responded.

"Yes, you do...she just called me and she thinks that I'm dating Tori now, you told her that" Beck affirmed.

"You spoke to her? Where is she?" He asked surprised and Beck chuckled annoyed.

"You know where she is, you've been helping her all this time…I wonder what your friends would say if they knew" Beck commented.

"If they knew what? I'm not doing anything, I haven't seen Jade in months…not since she was in a cell" Alexander said and Beck smiled ironically.

"You know that's a lie, you went to Sydney to meet your friends a few months ago and you found her singing at a restaurant, you got her new name and researched her, you discovered Chloe Anderson had bought an apartment so you went there, you convinced her you were on her side and you've kept contact with her ever since" Beck said upset and Alexander sighed. "What? What are you gonna say about that?"

"I'm gonna say that you just told me where Jade is in a room full of security cameras and microphones, Beck" Alexander informed and Beck's eyes wide opened. "I have no idea what you're talking about but now we know where she is so thanks for your help, I'm sure she'll appreciate knowing you told us everything" he said and Beck looked down feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet.

"So…Sydney, Chloe Anderson, restaurant singer…she'll be here by the weekend" Anna said pleased as she walked into the office and Beck closed his eyes in frustration. "Thanks, dear, you did what's right" she said to him and he closed his eyes in frustration.

"You son of a bitch, you knew this would happen" Beck said angrily.

"I really don't know what you're talking about but I'm glad we will bring Jade back and don't worry about her, I'll take care of her personally if it's necessary" Alexander said and smiled so Beck stepped towards him angrily but the guards pulled him back. "Thanks for your help, Beck, you may leave now"

* * *

 **Aaaand yes, now they know!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, what do you think about what happened?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! i know some of you are busy but please take a minute to let me know your thoughts, i highly appreciate them! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Beck was taken back to section C and the gang saw him. "Hey, what were you doing with those people?" Tori asked.

"Betraying Jade, I'm such a fucking idiot" Beck said angrily and they stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Andre questioned.

"Jade called me, she thinks Tori and I are dating now, Alexander has been in contact with her and he sent her pictures" Beck informed.

"What? What pictures?" Tori questioned confused.

"I don't know, but they must've been taken in the wrong moment because Jade is convinced we are together now" Beck informed. "So I went up there to confront that son of a bitch and he denied it so I read his mind to him, I read everything he'd done out loud and that included Jade's new name, new city, new job…everything and the cameras recorded it, the woman heard me and they…they got her, all because of me!" He said mortified and they looked at each other surprised.

"Oh my god" Tori said.

"So they'll bring Jade back?" Cat asked.

"Yes, they had the nerve to thank me for my help and that bastard said he'll make sure Jade knows I told on her, she is gonna hate me even more and the worst part is that she'll be right to" He responded and kicked the chair. "DAMN IT!"

Next day Jade was in the restaurant singing like she always did when a man in a suit walked into the place, he had a picture of Jade and he raised it so it would be next to her as she sang and he smiled. "Got her" He said on the tiny microphone on his hand.

A few minutes later a woman entered the place as well and walked towards the stage. "Hey Miss" she said nicely and she looked like a housewife so Jade didn't suspect.

"Hello" Jade responded as she walked towards the woman.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to…" She said and before Jade could react, the man put his hand on her face from behind and she started trying to get him off but he was too strong so she bit him.

"Ah! Bitch" He screamed madly and before she could look at him to control him he punched her face pretty hardly which immediately made her pass out.

"Oh my god, what the hell?" The manager exclaimed shocked. "Leave her alone, I'm gonna call the police" He threatened.

"We are the police you idiot" The man informed. "This girl is a fugitive and Interpol is looking for her"

"What? But she didn't have any criminal records" The manager said.

"Chloe Anderson doesn't but this is Jade West, sir, now if you excuse me…we need to restrain her, we've been told she's highly dangerous" The man said and carried Jade out of the restaurant followed by the woman. They handcuffed her to a bed and kept her sedated during the whole flight back to Los Angeles.

As soon as she landed the security guards from Hollywood Arts and the CEOs went to the airport to get her. "Finally here" Anna said as she stared at Jade as they carried her down the plane; she was asleep but they put on the straitjacket anyway and drove her back to the school.

Jade started waking up as they were on their way and as soon as she opened her eyes she panicked, she looked around and realized she was in Los Angeles again and the fact she was wearing the straitjacket made it obvious that they had caught her. "Jade, you woke up…" Alexander said, he was the one in the back of the van with her and the guards were in the front.

"What…what happened?" Jade asked. "You son of a bitch, you told them…" she said full of rage as lots of tears streamed down her face and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't…" Alexander responded. "I'm still on your side, I uncovered your eyes so you would see me and understand what happened"

"How did they find me?" She asked coldly and Alexander looked down.

"Listen, this is going to hurt you a lot but…you must know the truth" He said and she stared at him confused. "Beck, he told them everything…He came to our office yesterday and said it all, he was upset with me for telling you about him and Tori and I denied it, I would never betray you like that…the room is full of cameras and Anna was there too so I couldn't say anything" Alexander commented and she stared at him shocked. "Beck started reading me and saying every single detail about your life, I tried to stop him but he was so angry, he screamed your name, the city, your job, everything and it was over"

"Oh my god…" Jade said completely shocked and heartbroken.

"I know, it was such a scene…but I think that's what he wanted, when he came to my office he said he had news about you" Alexander informed and she looked down.

"How could he do that to me?" She asked as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't know, I managed to convince my colleagues that I wasn't involved with you but in order for them to believe me, I had to stay in sight with them until you got here…that's why I couldn't warn you" Alexander lied and Jade nodded.

"Now what? What are they gonna do to me?" Jade questioned nervously.

"As for now, I think they'll keep you in the cell" He informed mortified and she closed her eyes in frustration as more tears came out of her eyes.

"I don't want to be there again, I'm so scared" Jade said sincerely as she cried and he put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to free you soon" Alexander said as he stroked her head and she sighed. About ten minutes later they finally arrived to Hollywood Arts and the guards made Jade step into the school, she wasn't doing anything so they didn't cover her eyes but she had the straitjacket on as they escorted her through Hollywood Arts.

The gang was in the living room of section C when all the sudden the doors opened and the guards walked into the room along with Jade; who was restrained and now had a big bruise under her left eye from the punch she'd received at the restaurant. They all immediately stood up and she turned to them but she only kept eye contact with Beck and he could see the hatred in her eyes so he stared at her sadly.

Jade only wanted to cry as she stared at him but she simply kept her cold glare and continued walking until they exited through the other door. "Oh no…not again" Beck said mortified and looked down. "Did you see the way she looked at me? She knows, I read it…she knows I put her back in that cell"

"Did you guys see her bruise? Do you think they beat her?" Andre questioned and they looked at each other worriedly so Beck felt even worse.

"She will understand" Tori said trying to make him feel better.

"How can you make someone understand that you are the cause she got hit, put in a god damn straitjacket, locked up and have her sight taken away?" Beck asked upset. "She has every right to hate me, I'm the biggest idiot on the planet"

"We could free her again" Cat suggested.

"That won't work, they know us and they probably won't even keep her here for long" Robbie responded.

"God, I wanna die" Beck said and hit the wall. "I can't believe I did this to her"

"That man probably made things look worse for her" Andre commented.

"Makes no difference, I can't say I'm innocent…and she knew I was reading her, she made sure I got the message, she is terrified and she hates me" Beck informed and sighed sadly. "What do I do now?"

"Nothing, you leave things exactly the way they are now" Alexander said as he joined them.

"You fucking bastard, you could've warned her" Beck said madly.

"Me? I wasn't the one who got a call from her, as far as everyone is concerned you're the one who got all her information and according to Jade, I couldn't call her because they were watching me thanks to you…everything is your fault, she knows it" Alexander commented and Beck tried to hit him but Andre held him back.

"You are a liar! Why are you doing this?" Beck asked.

"I'm not doing anything, I've only done what's necessary in order to keep things under control…it was about time she realized you are not what she needs" Alexander said.

"And you are?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, I've been speaking with her every single day for months, I know a lot about her now and most importantly, she trusts me…I've earned it, if I told her you got a reward for telling on her, she would believe me" Alexander affirmed and Beck glared at him angrily. "Oh and by the way, don't even think about freeing her again…it's not gonna be so easy this time, we built a new cell especially for her, it's hidden and you won't find it"

"So you want her to like you but you're gonna keep her prisoner?" Beck questioned. "What a nice way to show your love"

"Do you think I like to see her there? Of course not!" Alexander affirmed. "This is temporary, besides, I'll go visit her every day…you know, to talk, comfort her and make her fall madly in love with me, at the end of the day I'm the only person she can trust now, thanks to you" He said and Beck stared at him angrily. "Think about it, right now she's locked up, unable to move, to see and feeling betrayed, lonely and I'm the only person who will be with her on a daily basis, I'll convince her to say yes to our proposition and she won't have to be locked up anymore, she'll start working for us without needing to be trained…and you know what else? I'll ask her to marry me, she'll say yes and all this bittersweet experience will be buried in her past just like you"

"You don't deserve her, you're a coward and a liar! She will realize it, she's smart" Beck affirmed.

"I know she is, that's one of the things that made me fall for her…" Alexander responded. "I won't deny that when I first started helping her I kind of did it to see if I could get her to sleep with me, then the plan was to bring her back but I couldn't do either of those things, after spending time with her in Sydney, talking, texting and everything, I started having serious feelings for her, I love Jade and I know she likes me back"

"Oh really? If you are so sure why did you lie to her?" Beck questioned and Alexander shrugged.

"Your shadow was stopping her from letting herself open up to a new man, you have to understand, it's nothing personal…but I needed to make sure her feelings for you disappeared" He explained.

"It's nothing personal, you say? I love Jade more than anything, I would die for her and you're taking her from me, it is personal" Beck affirmed.

"I'm sorry, Beck, what can I say? Bad luck…I am a determined man and I always will be a person who gets what he wants, I want Jade and I'm in the process of getting her, as for now I have her in my reach" Alexander said and Beck shook his head upset. "Anyway, I have to go now…I just wanted to break the news for you…I'll see you guys around, bye"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade was taken down to a lower level than the previous time to get to a new and more secure cell, it had no crystal windows unlike the other, the only see-through space in the entire room was a little window on the door, the cell had was four walls with layers of different materials and a lot of cameras, locks and security, it was all white but the lights weren't so bright. The door could only be opened from outside and no sounds were heard inside unless they came from the microphones in the security room next to the cell. "Is all this necessary? There's no way I could escape" Jade commented as she stepped into the cell.

"It's in case someone wants to help you again" The guard responded and then proceeded to cover her eyes.

"How could I see anyone? There are no windows" Jade said annoyed as they covered her eyes with special glasses that didn't allow her to see anything, not even the light.

"There's one window and people will come to feed you and take care of you a few times a day so we can't take any risks" The other guard responded and started showing her around the room so she'd be able to walk or get in bed without seeing or using her hands. Once they were done they simply left the room and Jade sat down on the bed feeling miserable, she hated to be back in the dark and in isolation but above all, she was very disappointed in Beck for everything he'd done.

Next day the door opened and Jade turned to it even though she couldn't see. "Hey" Alexander said and Jade looked down. "I hate to see you like this, let me…" He said and removed the glasses so she'd be able to see but he kept his hand on her face for a few seconds so the light wouldn't blind her.

"Hey…" Jade said when she finally saw him and he smiled.

"I'm really sorry for everything" He commented.

"You did nothing wrong, it was Beck…" Jade responded and he sighed. "He had the nerve to look me in the eye as they dragged me to this hole"

"I'm so sorry, I know it hurts you to know he was capable of doing this" Alexander said and she looked to the side thinking about it. "Listen, I'm trying to get you out but I need your help…" He informed and she turned to him. "You need to say yes"

"Say yes? Is that all they want?" Jade questioned emotionlessly.

"You have to prove it, you have to show them you're willing to follow orders" He commented and she turned to the other side upset. "Jade, they will eventually make you do it, just say yes…it's not like you're gonna do anything bad"

"Your friends want to use me and not in the best way, they don't like my personality as it is" She affirmed. "You should tell me how long until they start torturing me?" Jade questioned coldly.

"If by torture you mean training then…" He responded but she interrupted him.

"By torture I mean torture, do you think I don't know what they're gonna do to me?" Jade asked and he sighed.

"Okay, well…I told them I'd try to convince you and they want to see what your reaction to being this restrained will be but if in a month you haven't proven them wrong, they'll start…doing it" Alexander explained and she took a breath nervously.

"I'm not gonna become a robot, you and your friends can forget about it…Kill me, isn't that the plan B?" Jade questioned.

"Yes but I won't let it happen" He affirmed.

"Can't they hear you?" Jade asked curiously.

"No, nobody can hear what we talk inside this room but they can see us" He informed and she nodded. "Hey, don't worry…it'll be fine, I promise, I'll come every day to have lunch with you…I'm a little late today but next time I won't be" Alexander promised and she gave him a little smile.

"Okay…" Hours, days, weeks went by and Jade was getting worse, she couldn't deal with being unable to move and see most of the time but as Alexander had promised, he'd been there to have lunch with her every day and he tried to make her laugh which she appreciated; however, he also made sure to mention Beck's relationship with Tori and the fact he seemed to be okay even though Jade was locked up.

Meanwhile Beck and the rest of the gang were very worried, they didn't know what Jade was going through and everyone refused to give them an answer. "Do you think they already took her to other place?" Beck questioned concernedly.

"I don't know, it's been almost a month since they brought her back" Tori commented.

"The CEOs refuse to see me because they know I would find out where she is" Beck affirmed. "And meanwhile, that bastard is probably talking badly about me"

"And me, I would never date you…Jade is my friend and she must hate me now" She responded and sighed mortified.

"We should try to follow one of those people" Andre suggested.

"Yes as soon as we see them which hasn't happened" Beck commented.

"Well, we need to go to a place where they'd be…the parking lot or outside their offices very early" Andre said and they thought about it.

"Yeah, that could work" Tori added and Beck nodded.

"Fine, let's do it"

Next day the gang waited hidden in the parking lot until Alexander arrived and he went straight to see Jade as he always did so they followed him discreetly and a few minutes later they finally arrived to the place but there were guards outside the cell and in a room full of computers next to it.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked.

"We wait…we can't go in there while he is with her" Andre said and they all hid in the dark.

"Hey, how are you?" Alexander questioned nicely.

"I can't feel my arms anymore…they only take this thing off when I'm unconscious so they can shower me" She responded upset.

"I know but it'll be okay" Alexander said and smiled but then looked down.

"What's the matter?" She questioned confused.

"Listen, I just saw Beck and Tori…I know you don't want to hear this but he is so hypocritical, he says he loves you and tries to beat me for helping you but then I see him making out with your friend, I'm sorry but it upsets me" Alexander said and Jade looked down. "So I confronted them"

"What? And what did they say?" Jade questioned.

"She felt obviously embarrassed…even guilty so she left but he said you'd broken up with him so he wasn't cheating and that if you were free things would be different, you know, he says he loves you but since you're not able to be with him, he's allowed to date other girls until you come back to him" Alexander said and shook his head.

"That's what he thinks?" Jade asked upset and he nodded.

"I didn't want to mention it but I'd hate to see you go back to him once you're out, because I'm getting you out" Alexander commented.

"That's not happening" Jade affirmed. "He betrayed me in the lowest way and I'm not talking about Tori, that's another thing"

"I'm so glad" He said and stroked her cheek so she stared at him slightly nervous for a few seconds, he started leaning forward and Jade was so angry with Beck that she didn't care, she closed her eyes and kissed him.

He grabbed her face sweetly and they kissed for a few seconds but then he moved back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Alexander immediately apologized and Jade blushed a little.

"It's okay…" she said and he smiled.

"I'm sorry…but I'm really not" He informed and smiled at her. "That was wonderful"

"Thanks, I guess…" Jade said and he took a breath.

"Listen Jade, after spending all this time with you and getting to know you, I've realized you're a fantastic young woman, you're mature for your age and I couldn't help to fall in love with you" Alexander informed and she stared at him slightly surprised. "Yes, I am in love with you…it just happened and I honestly don't regret it, you're amazing"

"Umm…thank you" Jade said not really knowing what to respond.

"I know you don't love me back…yet but I promise that if you let me into your life in a different way, I will make sure you love me as much as I love you" He affirmed.

"Alexander, you've been a great friend but I'm locked up…and I'll probably stay like this or they'll kill me soon, I'm not what you need" Jade commented.

"Just say yes, come on, I know you want to do it…screw what those people who betrayed you think, just do what you are told with your power and I promise things will be fine, you won't suffer at all" Alexander said. "And you won't do anything you wouldn't have done if you graduated normally"

"Are you sure?" Jade asked. "They won't torture me?"

"No, they won't, you just need to prove you're willing to do this and I'll be with you the whole time" He commented and she thought about it. "And also, please say yes to my proposal…I meant everything I said and to prove it, I want to ask you to marry me" He said and her eyes wide opened.

"What?" She questioned shocked. "Isn't that extreme? I mean, it's too soon…"

"I'm completely sure about my feelings but don't worry, if you don't want to get married yet we could wait for as long as you want…Our engagement is just a little proof to show you I want to commit" Alexander affirmed and she looked down thinking about it.

"Umm…I don't know" Jade said sincerely.

"Think about it Jade, you could get out of here and be by my side, you'll be free, powerful and we'll be together, it'd be a great way to show Beck you're over him now, don't you think?" Alexander commented and she sighed. "Just imagine it, your life will be perfect if you say yes, I promise" He affirmed and she took a breath but after about a minute she made a decision.

"Yes"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews have been so low lately.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes" Jade said and Alexander's eyes wide opened as he smiled.

"Oh my god" He said excitedly and grabbed her face to kiss her again. "I can't believe it!"

"When are you getting me out?" Jade questioned.

"Soon, don't worry…it'll be tomorrow or the day after but that's it, you're gonna be free" He affirmed and she smiled. "Listen, I have to go now…I have to make sure everything's ready but I'll see you soon" He gave her another kiss and covered her eyes again before storming out of the room.

Jade wasn't so sure about dating him but she wanted to punish Beck for what he'd done and she liked Alexander, he was nice and he could get her out so she was happy with her decision, she couldn't wait to be free.

Alexander walked out of the door and rushed to his office to talk to his colleagues while the gang planned their next step, they needed to make everyone sleep and take control of the cell so they covered their ears and Cat started singing. The two guards outside the cell immediately fell asleep and then they all proceeded to stand by the door of the control room to hear what the guards were saying; they needed to open the door to be able to make them fall asleep with Cat's singing.

"Look at him, he's not wasting his time…" One of the guards said and the other two laughed.

"I would take my chance too, she's really pretty" The other responded and then Tori quietly made the door open a little.

"Hey, who's out there?" The third guard asked.

"It's me" Cat responded in one of the asleep guards' voice and they nodded but then she started singing and before they realized, they were all on the floor sleeping tightly.

"Perfect, Cat" Beck said happily and they walked into the control room, there were screens with all the angles of the cell which seemed a mental hospital room, especially because Jade's clothes and straitjacket seemed a patient's uniform. They were looking at the screens above but when Beck looked down he saw an image from different angles of Alexander and Jade kissing so he stared at it angrily.

"Beck…" Tori said awkwardly.

"Remember she thinks you cheated" Andre said because it seemed Beck was about to explode.

"They were right, he didn't waste time" Beck commented coldly and simply proceeded to find a way to open the door. "Where's the open button?"

"The guards must have the key, let's go" Tori said and they all searched in the asleep guards' jackets.

"I got it" Robbie informed and put the different keys in the holes on the door, a few seconds later it finally opened and Jade smiled.

"You're back so soon? I thought I'd see you tomorrow but I'm glad you're back" Jade commented as they all walked into the cell quietly.

"You might have to wait to see him" Beck said coldly and her smile immediately dropped.

"Beck?" She asked confused.

"Yes and the rest of us" Tori answered and Jade's face turned serious.

"What do you want, Beck? To make sure I am locked up in this damn hole?" Jade questioned angrily. "Look at me, this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"No, of course not" He affirmed.

"Yes, it is…I called you and the next day I had a man knock me out and when I woke up I was back, wearing this thing and wishing to die, all thanks to you" Jade said coldly.

"I know I made a mistake but I never meant to hurt you, I was angry and I didn't think before I spoke…when I realized what I'd done it was too late" Beck explained.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it's not working" Jade responded. "Why don't you uncover my eyes, uh? Do you like to see me like this? Completely restrained and helpless?"

"No, but if I uncover your eyes you're going to stop me from telling you what you need to hear" He said.

"Just get out, I don't want to hear you…I hate you and if you are reading my mind, you'll know I'm not lying…GET OUT!" She screamed full of rage and Beck looked down.

"I can see you're thinking that I betrayed you purposefully, that I am dating Tori and that I like to see you like this because it makes me feel more powerful but you're wrong on everything" Beck commented.

"Really? You're here with her, by the way nice to hear from you Tori, it's been so long…You know, since you said you were my friend" Jade said ironically and Tori sighed.

"I am your friend and Beck is not dating me now, we have never done anything inappropriate, we are just friends" Tori affirmed.

"You're lying, get out" Jade ordered.

"They're not lying" Cat said. "Alexander is"

"Exactly, that man has been lying to you all along and you fell for it like a kid for candy" Beck commented.

"He showed me proofs and unlike you, he's been really supportive all this time" Jade said.

"I wasn't supportive because you didn't let me, did you forget that you brought us back without our consent?" He asked and she looked to the side.

"I did it to protect you" she said.

"I know but how did you expect me to be supportive then? I couldn't do it, you were on the other side of the world and you didn't even give me a phone number or an email" Beck commented. "But I've been worrying and thinking about you every single day since they took you out of class that day, I can't believe you're saying I wasn't supportive and that Alexander is, he could have warned you and he didn't"

"No, he couldn't…it would have been obvious he was helping me, they watched him all the time thanks to you" Jade affirmed.

"No, that's not true…He was the one who said I'd told him everything, he and the woman were perfectly okay with each other, he was never even questioned" Beck informed. "I saw it in his mind, his plan was to bring you back"

"You're lying" Jade said coldly.

"Jade, please…You have to believe me, you know I love you and everything he said to you is a lie, don't believe him" Beck demanded and Jade started remembering what Alexander had just told her. "What you're thinking is not true, it never happened…god, that lying coward"

"What is she thinking?" Robbie asked.

"That Alexander found me and Tori making out, confronted us and that I told him I was free because Jade had broken up with me" Beck informed. "That has never happened, ask anyone but him"

"Uncover my eyes now" Jade demanded and they looked at each other.

"Just do it" Tori said and Beck took a breath as he removed the glasses, Jade kept her eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened them slowly, things were a little blurry at first but then she could see them clearly.

"You can see us now, I hope that makes you realize the truth" Beck said and she glared at him angrily but a few seconds later he and Tori fell on their knees feeling so much pain as Jade's eyes turned red once again.

"Jade, stop!" Andre exclaimed and tried to step towards her so he collapsed too.

"What do we do?" Cat asked Robbie.

"Nothing, Cat, you stay right where you are" Jade said coldly and then Andre stopped feeling pain but Beck and Tori were on the floor suffering as Jade smirked evilly; she was so angry with them that she enjoyed to be causing them pain.

"Stop, please" Tori said as she cried in pain and about a minute later Jade finally stopped.

"That's what you wanted? To torture us for something we didn't even do?" Beck questioned angrily and she stared at him coldly. "Fine, torture me if you want but Tori hasn't done anything to you"

"Now you're defending her, and you want me to believe you two don't have a thing?" Jade questioned angrily and her eyes were still red so they were scared to look at her.

"She seems a demon" Cat whispered scared on Robbie's ear.

"I just made you feel what I felt when I saw you kissing her, when I saw you smiling at her, when I saw her flirting with you…I think it's fair" Jade commented.

"That has never happened, those pictures were taken from very convenient angles" Beck affirmed once he visualized the photographs in Jade's mind. "I haven't kissed anyone since you left, which I can't say about you"

"You mean Alexander? Well, yes, he's been wonderful and guess what? We are together now" Jade informed and Beck stared at her sadly.

"I see…" He said and looked down. "You're going to be with your enemy, he is also responsible for this, you know? He was part of planning this cell"

"It's his job but he's getting me out" Jade said.

"Yeah, he is and he is taking you straight to a hotel afterwards…that's his price, don't get confused, baby" Beck said coldly and she stared at him full of rage.

"Go to hell" Jade responded. "You know where he's taking me? His apartment, there's a difference"

"Of course there is, he only takes his long term hookers to his apartment" Beck said.

"Beck!" Andre said upset and Jade smiled.

"So that's what you think? That I agreed to be his whore so he would get me out?" She questioned and he looked down.

"No, I'm sorry…I don't know what I'm saying, I'm just angry" Beck said sincerely and she nodded.

"For your information, there's a difference between being his whore and being his wife, which is what I'll become" Jade informed and their mouths dropped.

"You can't be serious" Beck said and she smirked.

"I am, as soon as I get out of this hole you put me in we'll get officially engaged and life will be better than ever" Jade said with tears in her eyes and his heart broke.

"No, it won't…because he is not what you think and when you realize it life will be worse than ever" Beck said and she looked to the side worriedly. "Listen Jade, I just want you to understand that the only mistake I've made is to tell them where you were but that wasn't on purpose and everything else he said isn't true, he wanted to get you away from me and I see he succeeded"

"You just want to prove your point" Jade said trying to stay strong as the red in her eyes became less intense. "You are lying"

"I don't know what else to say, it's the truth…I love you and I would do anything for you to believe me but I see you don't want to believe me, it's better to fool yourself into thinking Alexander is perfect and that he'll make your life better" Beck commented sadly and she looked down.

"We are telling the truth, Jade, why don't you believe us? We are your friends, we've always been" Tori affirmed.

"A real friend wouldn't do what you did" Jade said coldly and Tori sighed.

"You're right, a real friend according to you would probably tell you that Alexander is the perfect man and that he is honest with you but I guess that telling the truth is not good enough for you" She commented and Jade stared at her coldly. "He confessed that he started helping you to get you to sleep with him, that's what he wanted and what he still wants…he says he does love you now but that doesn't make him a good person and you're being stupid enough to fall for his lie" she affirmed and a second later she screamed in pain as the red in Jade's eyes became bloody intense again.

"Don't ever insult me again" Jade ordered coldly as Tori collapsed on the floor and she smiled satisfied.

"Stop it!" Beck ordered and stepped in between them so Jade looked at him and he shook his head. "What kind of monster have they turned you into? Since when is causing your own friends pain your favorite activity? You barely ever did it before and now, look at you"

"Since I realized I have no friends" Jade said coldly as Tori stood up.

"That's right, you don't have them now" Tori said with tears in her eyes and walked out of the room followed by Robbie, Andre and Cat so Jade looked down as her eyes went back to their original color.

"Do you see what you're doing? You are unfairly hurting those who care about you for someone who only wants to have you in his bedroom to remind himself how great he is, I hope you enjoy the life of a trophy because that's what you're gonna get" Beck simply said and walked towards the door. "Oh and Jade…" he said and she turned to him. "Congratulations on your wedding, don't worry, I won't be a burden in your new life"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The gang went back to section C and walked straight towards Tori's room, they all sat down and simply sighed sadly because their attempt had failed. "Don't you guys think we were a little too hard on Jade?" Cat questioned sadly. "She is our friend"

"She put us in pain…purposefully and smiled while doing it" Tori commented. "What kind of friend does that?"

"Well, yeah but she's been under a lot of stress lately" Andre responded. "A different reaction from her would've surprised me more, honestly"

"That's true" Robbie added.

"So you guys think we screwed up again?" Beck questioned.

"Maybe, we don't know what she's been through…I mean she's been locked up in that cell, unable to move and to see, for almost a month, I think her anger and desire to recover control is comprehensible" Andre explained and they thought about it. "And about her engagement with that man, well, I think she's doing it to punish you"

"I know" Beck said and sighed. "But it angers me that she doesn't see reality as it is and she's going to ruin her life"

"You have to understand that as far as she's concerned you might've cheated…in a way with Tori and also, she got locked up again because of you, I can understand why she's this upset" Andre said.

"The pictures he sent her were convincing, I have to admit it" Beck commented. "But so now what? I just officially broke up with her…I think and she must be hating us right now"

"Now I feel bad for saying she wasn't our friend anymore" Tori said and sighed. "I was just so angry that she'd do that to me"

"Well, what's done is done"

Jade was left just thinking about everything her friends had said and she felt bad for causing them pain but she didn't want to admit it so she indeed preferred to believe they were the bad ones and that Alexander was just trying to help. The guards woke up about an hour after the gang had left so they simply made sure Jade was restrained and pretended nothing had happened.

Next day Alexander showed up in the cell like he always did but this time he wasn't alone. "Hello Jade" Anna said.

"Hi" Jade responded emotionlessly.

"Alex told us you made up your mind but we want to hear it from you" She commented and Jade took a breath.

"I am willing to work for you now and to do what's necessary to benefit this country" Jade said and they smiled.

"That's great" Sebastian said. "But we'll need you to prove it" He commented as the guards took the straitjacket off and uncovered her eyes; Jade felt so relieved to be able to move and see again that she immediately nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Jade questioned and then a guard brought in a man wearing a prison suit.

"Exactly the same we asked you to do last time, this is the final proof" Anna said and Jade's smile dropped but Alexander nodded at her.

"Is he supposed to die?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, in a month…we are just rushing it a little, don't worry nobody will miss him" Sebastian commented and Jade looked down.

"Whenever you're ready" Anna said and Jade took a breath, she didn't want to do it but it was that or getting tortured to end up doing it anyway so she started causing him pain and the man collapsed on the floor, she moved her hands as she stared at him and then clapped once, a second later he stopped moving and Jade stepped back shocked. She couldn't believe she had just killed a man but the CEOs were just there smiling satisfied. "Perfect, dear, you're ready"

"Will my job be to murder people?" Jade questioned coldly.

"No, but it'll happen at given times and killing for your country is not murder so don't feel bad, however, you need to start getting rid of moral impediments…the government doesn't work like that" Anna explained and Jade looked down but then nodded. "Great, so Alexander, take her to the place she'll be living in from now on"

"You'll give me a new place to live?" Jade asked.

"Of course, you can't be living back with your parents or in the school anymore…You just graduated" Anna informed. "You'll be coming here sometimes to talk to the students about your life in the job and to some meetings but you won't be always here"

"Okay…" Alexander drove Jade to her new apartment and she liked it but she couldn't feel happy, she kept remembering the man's face as she killed him and her friends' words and she only felt like crying but she was keeping herself from doing it.

"Is there a problem? Don't you like it?" Alexander asked as he hugged her from behind.

"It's fine" Jade said and stepped away because she didn't feel so comfortable with him yet.

"You seem upset" He commented.

"I'm just tired and I wanna call my parents…so would you mind?" Jade asked referring that he should leave and he looked down.

"No, it's okay…I'll see you tomorrow" He gave her a quick kiss and left the apartment so Jade sat down on the bed feeling miserable, she didn't know what to do with her life after that but there was no going back.

Jade's first mission was to trick an ambassador into signing the release of a political prisoner so he would be sent to America so they sent her to Washington and she passed as a secretary, she did the job very easily and then flew to New York to control the terms of a new treaty in a way that they benefited the United States and after her two weeks away she finally went back to L.A. to a conference in Hollywood Arts so she was nervous.

"Dear students, we've reunited you all here today so you can have a little chat with someone you might remember, someone who's now doing what you'll be doing in a few months…helping our great country" Anna said on the microphone in the theater and they looked at each other. "Come in!" she exclaimed and a few seconds later everyone saw Jade walking onto the stage by Alexander's side, the gang's eyes immediately wide opened because they never imagined she would be released so soon and because she looked different; she was wearing a dark blue dress, heels and her hair was straight.

Jade stared at her friends and Beck emotionlessly and then turned to the rest of the students with a proud smile on her face. "For those of you who don't know her, she is Jade West and right now, she's putting the name of our school real high in political affairs, isn't that right, dear?" Anna questioned.

"It is" Jade said.

"Can you tell us about your experience?" Sebastian asked, the CEOs were seated on a table on the side and Jade was standing on the other side.

"Of course, well, I've been required to travel to Washington D.C. and New York in the past two weeks to make sure our country keeps its privileges" Jade said. "I got back here today and the helicopter pilot was nice enough to let me freshen up a little in my apartment before coming here"

"She doesn't even seem herself" Tori whispered on Beck's ear and Jade saw them so she looked to the other side pretending she didn't mind the fact they were together now, Beck could see her thought and he immediately closed his eyes in frustration trying to keep his distance with Tori.

"So they gave you an apartment?" A guy questioned.

"Yes, they did…as soon as I graduated and It's pretty nice" Jade responded.

"How about the pay?" A girl questioned.

"I can't complain" She answered and they all smiled.

"What's your power?" Another girl questioned.

"I can inflict any physical reaction on people, move things and control minds…" Jade informed.

"Show us" A guy demanded and Jade chuckled.

"You really don't want me to do that" She affirmed.

"Do it" He said and she raised her eyebrow at him, a second later he dropped on his knees and started screaming so Jade smiled and everyone stood up scared.

"What's happening?" A girl questioned and then Jade stopped so the guy started touching himself all over to make sure he was fine.

"Oh my god, why did you do that?" He asked upset and Jade shrugged.

"I told you" She said coldly and sighed. "Anyway, questions?" she asked and everyone stared at her nervously as they shook their heads.

"And do you like what you do?" Beck questioned and her smile dropped as she turned back to him.

"So far, yes" Jade responded and he nodded.

"Any more questions, guys?" Anna questioned and nobody said anything so she turned to Jade. "That's all, darling, thank you for coming"

"You're welcome" Jade said and Alexander immediately went after her, he put his hand around her waist so Beck stared at them upset but then she moved to the side a little pushing his hand away so Beck smiled.

About an hour later the gang was back in the living room just playing cards but they couldn't focus. "Pretty freaky what happened today, right?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, I can't believe Jade is free and working now" Tori responded and Beck smiled. "What? Why are you so happy?"

"Because she still loves me, she doesn't love that man" He affirmed.

"How do you know? Now you can sense emotions?" Andre questioned and Beck shook his head.

"No but today when she saw Tori speaking to me she got jealous, she tried to hide it and send the thought away but she was upset" Beck informed and Tori closed her eyes in frustration.

"And that is good because…?" Tori asked.

"Because that means she still cares and also, I could see she doesn't like to be that close to Alexander" He added and smiled.

"That doesn't mean she's gonna leave him" Andre said. "Besides, she's still upset with you"

"I know, but that will change"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chap.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The gang suddenly saw Jade walking into section C alone and they looked at each other gladly, Beck needed to talk to her so they all approached her and she stared at them emotionlessly. "What do you want?" She questioned.

"We wanted to talk to you" Tori said.

"As far as I remember, we are not friends anymore" Jade commented and Tori looked down.

"I didn't mean that" she responded. "I was just upset but we all care about you"

"How have you been?" Cat asked nicely.

"Good" Jade responded coldly.

"And your fiancée?" Beck asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Ask him" She said. "Listen, I have to go so if you excuse me…"

"Wait" Beck said and grabbed her arm so she turned to him coldly. "We need to talk"

"I thought you said you wouldn't be a burden in my relationship" Jade commented. "I promise I won't be one in yours" She said as she looked at him and Tori upset.

"There's no relationship!" Tori exclaimed and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this" she said and tried to walk away again but he kept holding her arm. "Let go!"

"No, we need to talk" He affirmed so she started causing him pain and he stepped back tensing his whole body so she sighed.

"Goodbye" Jade simply said and walked away so Beck started recovering as he watched her walk away.

"She doesn't wanna talk" Cat commented.

"I noticed" Beck responded. Five weeks passed and the gang had no news from Jade so they assumed she was off working but they wanted to talk to her alone. She had indeed been travelling a lot doing similar jobs but she was okay with that, she actually didn't mind the things they asked her to do but then one day Anna and the CEOs called her for a meeting so she and Alexander went to the office.

"Hello Jade, I hope you've been well" Anna said.

"I have" Jade responded.

"Your work has been wonderful and we really appreciate it but there's something you need to take care of" She commented.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"We need you to get some information for us" Sebastian informed. "We have some people who know things we must know and we could torture them in a conventional way but it takes longer, it's more effort, it's messier so we thought that since you have no other missions right now, you could take care of it"

"So you want me to torture people?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, that's easy for you, right? Besides, I've seen you enjoy it" Anna commented and Jade looked down awkwardly so they chuckled. "Hey, it's fine…we are glad because you'll need to be really strong for this, sometimes things can be…emotional and you might want to stop but it doesn't matter what they say or how much they beg, you must go on and not show any sign of weakness" she ordered and Jade sighed.

"And why do I have to torture them? What did they do?" She questioned.

"That's not something you need to know, dear, just do what you're told…any vital information will be given to you by the person in charge but nothing else" Anna said as she and the rest of them stood up. "We'll send you the helicopter later, you need to start doing it tonight…it's crucial that we get the information soon"

Jade was flown to Texas and driven away from the city to an ugly looking camp with some soldiers in it. "West?" A tall man asked as he welcomed her and she nodded. "Good, we've been waiting for you…they are inside, here's what you need to know: they were brought here from Iraq and we need to know where their boss is, it's a national security matter…also, get them to give you dates on future strikes" He informed and Jade nodded.

She walked into the building and saw six men on their knees with their hands tied above their heads and on the side there was a young woman crying as two soldiers touched her all over, she was almost naked and she'd been hit so Jade stood there shocked for a few seconds. "Hey, get out…" Jade ordered and they turned to her.

"Hey! How is it going?" One of them asked smirking as they walked towards her.

"You must be new, sweetie, this is how things work around here" The other said. "Who are you, uh? You're really pretty and you look too fancy to be from the area" he commented and she smiled, a couple of seconds later the two men collapsed on their knees feeling so much pain and unable to even speak so she grabbed their heads to make them look up at her.

"I'm the person who's going to make your lives hell if you dare touch me or any woman in the camp again" Jade warned coldly as she smirked at them and they stared at her shocked, she waited for about a minute and finally stopped so they dropped to the ground and turned to her scared.

"What the hell did you do?" One of them asked.

"Get out, if I see you molesting her again I will make you do things you won't like" She said and they looked at each other nervously. "OUT!" Jade screamed and they stormed out of the room so she sighed and walked towards the woman. "It's fine, get up" she said and helped her to stand up. "What's your name?" she questioned but the woman simply stared at her confused. "I asked you a question"

"She doesn't speak English" One of the tied men said and Jade turned to him. "She's my daughter, they brought her only to hurt her, she has done nothing" He informed as the girl got dressed and Jade looked down. "Thank you for saving her from those men, the bastards in this camp have raped her for days…" He commented and Jade sighed not knowing what to say.

"Okay, you saw what I did to those two, right? If you don't tell me what I need to know, you will all experience it" Jade said and sat down in a chair in front of them. "Where is your boss?" She questioned but no one responded so she nodded and then they all started screaming in pain. "I can't hear your answers, guys, come on" she stopped the torture and they took breaths to recover. "Tell me or it'll be worse"

"We don't know what you're talking about" One of them said.

"Yes, you do…your boss is planning a new strike and you're gonna tell me all about it" Jade said coldly and they looked at each other without saying anything so she put them in pain again; she insisted for an hour and she got nothing so she was getting pissed. "Listen you idiots, if you don't cooperate I will have to be more severe"

"We don't know" Another man exclaimed and started crying. "Please stop…"

"I will stop once you tell me what I need to know" Jade said; an hour later she finally left the place and the soldiers drove her to the hotel she'd be staying at but she couldn't get a lot of sleep because she couldn't feel good about what she was doing.

The next two days she only managed to get a few names of other people who might have more information but that wasn't enough for the soldier in chief. "We can get these people but it will take longer, you need to make them tell you about their boss" He said seriously.

"Well, you try it…I've put them to my full potential of pain before death and they don't talk, they don't know" Jade affirmed and he chuckled.

"You're new, sweetheart, if they don't want to cooperate you'll have to use your power on something they love instead" He commented and she stared at him confused but then she saw three soldiers making three tied kids and the young woman walk into the building and her eyes wide opened.

"You're kidding, right?" She questioned.

"No, do your little trick on them and we'll see if they resist seeing their children suffer" The man said and Jade looked down shocked.

"That's cruel and unfair, they haven't done anything" Jade said.

"Listen, princess, you're here to do a job and if you don't want me to report to your superiors that you have kept complaining about everything we do, then you'll get in there and make those kids cry" He said. "Otherwise, we'll need to have our people do very bad things to them, things you won't like to see considering you stopped them from doing it to that bitch…" He informed and she stared at him coldly. "So either you get in there or we do, what is it gonna be?"

Jade walked into the building and saw the young woman she'd helped, a six year old girl, an eight year old boy and a two year old baby girl standing opposite the tied men. "Well, as you can see your precious little kids are here to join us today" She said as she walked towards them. "I'm gonna give you one last chance before having to see your kids instead" Jade said and the men shook their heads.

"Please don't do it, they don't know anything" One of the men said.

"I know but you do, so sing to me now" Jade ordered. "When and where's the next strike? Where is your boss?" She questioned but they didn't say anything so she simply stood up and turned to the kids. "One, two and three" she counted to give them time but since they didn't say anything she put the kids in pain, she tried to keep it low but they all started crying so she only did it for a few seconds.

"You are a fucking monster, you Americans are all monsters" One of the men screamed crying his eyes out and Jade looked at him coldly. "How can you live with yourself?"

"Which one is yours?" She questioned and the man stared at her nervously.

"The little one" One of the soldiers in the room informed and Jade looked at her, she was so tiny and she was crying so Jade simply stared at her not knowing what to do but ultimately grabbed the girl's hand and put her in front of her father.

"Tell me or she'll suffer" Jade threatened and the man broke out crying.

"I don't know, I don't know…please! Please don't do it, please!" He begged as he cried his eyes out and so did the little girl, she was just opening her little arms at him so he would grab her and Jade couldn't take it, she couldn't bring herself to torture a baby so she simply grabbed the girl in her arms and put her away.

"What are you doing?" The soldier questioned confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked back coldly.

"You have to hurt the kids" He said.

"I won't hurt the kids" Jade informed and turned back so the man started walking towards them. "What do you think you're doing?" she questioned coldly.

"Your job, sweetheart" He responded and she used her hands to throw him at the other side of the room making him slam against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch any of these kids or else, I might try my new trick on you, how do you like that?" Jade questioned and he stared at her full of rage.

"You fucking witch don't scare me" He affirmed.

"You should be scared, especially after seeing what I'm capable of…now get out!" Jade ordered and he smiled angrily.

"This is not gonna stay like this"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Sorry for the long time between updates, i've been kinda busy and also, waiting for more reviews haha**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Jade manipulated the kids into believing they were in a different place having fun so they were smiling happily as she tortured their parents. "Come on, I need answers now I'm not gonna be here forever and your kids will be in the soldiers' hands, your call" She commented. "Once I'm gone, they're going to rape them in front of you…are you gonna let that happen?"

"No, please don't let them do that" One of the men said and she nodded.

"So…do you have something to tell me now?" Jade asked and they sighed.

"Fine, fine…but please promise us they won't kill us or our kids" The other man responded.

"They won't, I promise…now tell me everything" Jade demanded and they nodded; they gave her the name and location of their bus and the dates of the planned new strikes so she smiled. "Thanks for your help, gentlemen, too bad we had to bring the kids in to make you be rational"

Jade walked out of the house smiling satisfied and the soldier in chief stared at her upset. "Your superiors will know about this" He informed.

"Oh really? What will you say? That I did my job without needing to torture a baby?" Jade responded coldly and handed him a paper so he grabbed it surprised. "You're welcome"

"You got it?" He questioned and she nodded as two soldiers walked back inside. "Well done" he said and she smiled proudly but then she heard shots inside so she immediately ran back into the room only to see the four men, the young woman, the six year old girl and the eight year old boy dead on the floor so she covered her mouth shocked.

"Oh my god!" Jade said completely appalled but she reacted just before they shot the baby girl. "STOP!" She screamed and put them in pain as she pulled the guns away from them. "What the hell did you do?" she questioned angrily as she walked in between the soldiers and the baby, who was crying her eyes out.

"Jade, stop it right now!" The soldier in chief ordered coldly as she used her full potential on the two soldiers, who couldn't even manage to scream from the pain.

"Why did they kill them?" Jade questioned with tears streaming down her face without stopping the torture.

"They're not useful anymore, we don't need them here and we can't let them out…they're terrorists" He responded and Jade shook her head.

"What about the kids? Were they?" She asked referring to the dead kids. "Were they terrorists?" Jade questioned madly.

"Waste of space and money, stop it right now" He ordered but she didn't care, she turned red in rage just like her eyes and continued using her powers until the two men couldn't take the pain anymore and their hearts stopped so the bodies dropped dead. "You just made a big mistake"

"Really? I think I just got rid of two murderers" Jade said coldly.

"Your work here is done" He informed and she nodded.

"Yes, and she is coming with me" She informed and grabbed the little girl's hand.

"That's not happening" The man said coldly and she smiled cynically as she used her eyes to petrify him, then she manipulated the other soldiers into driving her back to the city but as soon as she got there she called the helicopter so it would fly her and the baby back to Los Angeles.

Jade's phone didn't stop ringing so she shut it down and tried to think of something to do with the kid, she spent the night with her at a hotel and she ultimately decided to drop her at an orphanage so next morning she took her to the place and manipulated the workers into receiving her without further questions.

Jade knew she had to face her reality so she went back to Hollywood Arts to speak to the CEOs but she was a having a breakdown so she got in the bathroom to cry before facing them. The gang was coming out of one of their classes and they were going to the cafeteria but Tori wanted to use the bathroom first so the rest of them waited for her in the living room.

Tori used the bathroom and when she was washing her hands as she looked at the mirror one of the doors opened, she saw Jade walking out looking down and wiping the tears away so she immediately turned around and when Jade saw her she got really nervous. "Jade? Oh my god, are you okay?" Tori asked worriedly because it was obvious she'd been crying.

Jade didn't know what to say, she still felt horrible and Tori was just standing there so she simply shook her head. "No, I'm not" she responded and started crying more so Tori hugged her and Jade hugged her back but a few seconds later she stepped back. "I'm sorry, I have to go"

"No, Jade, wait!" Tori exclaimed as she followed Jade out of the bathroom, she grabbed her arm to stop her and the rest of the gang walked up to them to see what was going on.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed happy to see her but Jade turned to the wall so they wouldn't see her face, Tori stared at them mortified and they looked back at Jade.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked.

"Nothing, I have to go" Jade said still not facing them and turned around to keep walking but Beck stood in her way, he realized she was crying and stared at her worriedly.

"What happened? Did that man hurt you?" Beck questioned upset and she shook her head.

"Talk to us, Jade, come on…let's go to my room" Tori said and Jade didn't want to go but she was too overwhelmed to do anything so she went with them and as soon as they all got inside, Beck locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked. "I have to go" she said as she wiped the tears away and he shook his head.

"What happened? What made you cry like this?" He asked and she sighed.

"I did" Jade responded sincerely and looked down. "I'm a murderer, I'm a monster, you were right, they were right…"

"What are you talking about? Who?" Tori questioned.

"Them! The men I looked in the eye when I promised they and their children wouldn't get killed, the same men and the same children I saw dead on the floor and I didn't save them!" Jade explained and started crying as she sat down on the bed so they stared at her confused.

"Explain yourself" Andre demanded.

"Do you know what my test was? I had to murder a man and I did…that's how I graduated, that's how they decided to free me" Jade randomly commented and took a breath. "The work I've been doing was okay but then they sent me to question some men so we would catch a terrorist"

"Wow…" Tori said surprised.

"Yeah, but you have no idea how horrible it is…what the soldiers do, it's sickening" Jade affirmed. "When I got there I saw two of them about to rape a girl and I stopped them but they'd done it a thousand times before just for the pleasure of seeing her father cry"

"Oh my god" Robbie said shocked and she nodded.

"Yes and then do you know what my job was? I had to sit there for hours and for days watching them cry and scream as I tortured them" She commented as she stared into space. "But they didn't tell me anything useful so the soldiers brought in their kids, the girl I saved and three much smaller ones"

"Did you…?" Beck asked emotionlessly and she closed her eyes as she nodded. "I can't believe it" he said disappointedly and she looked down.

"Yes, they said they would rape them if I didn't do it so I did…but it was hard so I stopped and I grabbed the smallest one, she is two years old…I put her in front of her father and he refused to speak so I had to torture her" Jade explained. "Her father said it, you are all monsters…he is right" she said and looked down.

"Oh god, Jade…" Tori said as she shook her head and Jade turned to them only to see their disgusted faces so she looked down smiling sadly.

"I'm a monster, I know….but I didn't, I couldn't…I saw her crying and wishing to hug her dad and I couldn't do it, I simply made her and the others think they were playing in a park and I continued torturing their parents" She commented and they exhaled sadly but relieved she had at least had the decency not to hurt the baby. "I convinced them, you know? They didn't want to tell me because they knew that once they did, those people would kill them and their kids so I promised it wouldn't happen, I looked them in the eye and said 'don't worry, you and your kids will be fine…I promise' and then as soon as I stepped outside to give them the information, I heard shots and when I went back in, the four men, the woman and two of the kids were dead on the floor…" Jade said and started crying more. "I freaked out, I stopped them from killing the baby and I put them in so much pain that their hearts couldn't take it, I killed them and the worst part is that it felt so good" she informed and they looked at each other appalled, they didn't even know what to respond.

"Then I used my powers on everyone to get back to the city and I didn't know what to do, I had a baby with no parents and no one who cares about her" Jade commented.

"What did you do with her?" Beck asked.

"I spent the night with her at a hotel, I bought her ice cream and food and I just watched her, she was playing and eating happily, that little girl smiled at me and gave me a kiss like I was a decent person, like I deserved it, she completely ignores the fact I killed her father and sister" Jade said with a deeply sad look in her eyes. "Today I took her to an orphanage, I didn't know what else to do…the soldier in charge called my bosses, they've been calling me since yesterday and I'm sure they're not happy" Jade affirmed.

"So you're scared? Is that why you're crying so much?" Cat asked and Jade shook her head.

"No, don't you get it? All those people are dead because of ME!" She responded and stood up. "I'm responsible for their death, I saw the lifeless eyes of the eight year old boy as his blood ran down his forehead from the hole in it" Jade said as lots of tears streamed down her cheeks and covered her face. "I could've saved him, all of them, I promised they would live"

"Jade, that wasn't your fault…You didn't know they would kill them" Andre affirmed.

"He is right, you did what you had to do and you even went against it to save one life" Beck added.

"You're not a monster" Cat said sadly and Jade looked down.

"I am, I can't do this anymore…why can't I just take my eyes out and stop having these powers? They're ruining my life!" Jade exclaimed and they looked at each other sadly, a second later her phone rang and she stared at it mortified. "Duty calls…I have to go"

* * *

 **What's happened to those reviews? :( We started out so well and now it's like i've lost most of the readers, don't you guys like how the story is going?**

 **PLEASE review, i appreciate seeing your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

Jade walked out of the room and made her way up to the meetings office as the gang stayed there watching her. "I can't believe what she just told us" Tori commented sincerely.

"It must've been a big shock" Andre added.

"She is very affected, I'd never seen her like this" Beck said. "We need to be with her, I'm worried that she might do something stupid…besides, I want to make sure they don't lock her up again" The gang went up to the CEOs floor as well and Andre started looking through the wall.

"Where are they?" Beck asked as Andre looked around.

"Here!" He said when he saw them inside the office. "Everyone is there and Jade just arrived, she is taking a seat"

"Let's wait then"

"Alright, Jade, we got a call saying you did get the information BUT you also killed two of our soldiers, used your gifts against the rest of them and disobeyed a direct order from your superior, aside from the fact you didn't answer your phone for over fifteen hours" Anna commented. "What can you say about that?"

"I did what was right, I actually wish I'd done more…those kids didn't deserve to die" Jade said coldly. "And I promised those men they wouldn't to get the information"

"Which was a very good thing but you can't do what you want, they know what they're doing…it's for the interests of our country" Anna affirmed and Jade laughed so they all stared at her confused.

"Really? Do you really expect me to believe that gang raping an innocent girl is for the interests of our country? How does it benefit us to have a grown man rape a two year old baby? Because that's what they were gonna do, so tell me what you think about it, Anna" Jade said and they looked at her clearly angry.

"We cannot control what our soldiers do but we can trust their judgment" Sebastian responded and Jade raised an eyebrow at them.

"Are you serious? Because I can't trust a person that thinks abusing and murdering little kids is in ANY way helping this country, I regret nothing and if I'd known what they were gonna do I would've killed them before they had the chance" Jade informed and they all looked at her shocked while Alexander was just looking down mortified. "So now that I've been honest with you, tell me what you're gonna do with me…lock me up again? Be my guest!" she dared and stood up. "Because there is NO way I'm ever doing that again, I'm not going to kill anyone else unless it's one of your damn soldiers"

"Don't raise your voice with us, young lady" Anna warned seriously but Jade didn't move, she was leaning on the desk staring at her coldly. "We will forgive you this time because your past missions have been a success but don't get confused, another incident like this and you're going back to the hole, get out now" she ordered and Jade simply walked out of the room madly. She didn't even see her friends and by the time they realized the meeting was over Jade was gone.

"Jade, wait!" Alexander exclaimed as he ran behind her and the gang looked at each other confused, a few seconds later they saw Anna and Sebastian walking out of the room but they stood there to talk while the others left.

"Oh god…does that little bitch get on my nerves" Anna commented annoyed.

"But we need her, don't we? That's why you're not putting her back in the cell" Sebastian responded and Anna nodded.

"Yeah, she's necessary for now…but no one is irreplaceable, let her think she is…" She commented and Beck could read her mind so his eyes wide opened and he looked down worriedly. "Let's go, I have to call someone…"

The gang immediately went back to section C but Beck was just looking for Jade everywhere. "Beck, what's wrong? You've been freaked out since you saw those two talking" Andre commented.

"I need to find Jade, I need to warn her" He responded.

"Warn her about what?" Tori asked and Beck took a breath.

"That woman and thus the rest of them, they are not willing to put up with Jade's behavior…she's not what they need and they're thinking of a way to take her out…forever" Beck informed and their eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Robbie questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah, I could see he wants her to do something she might not wanna do and then they'll use that excuse to lock her up and kill her for real, she can't stand the fact Jade is powerful enough to do what she wants" Beck explained.

"We need to tell her now" Tori affirmed and Beck nodded.

"I know, but where the hell is she?"

Jade drove back to her apartment and Alexander arrived a few minutes later, he simply opened the door and walked towards her. "Calm down, it'll be okay" He said as he massaged her shoulders and she stared at the window.

"No, it won't…I am responsible for their deaths" Jade affirmed and closed her eyes in frustration but then she felt Alexander's hands stroking her belly as he kissed her neck from behind. "Alexander, I'm not in the mood…" she commented and stepped away from him.

"You're never in the mood, we've been engaged for two months and we have never been together" He responded coldly.

"You got a problem with that?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, yes…we are a couple, this is what couples do" Alexander affirmed.

"I said no, now leave…I want to be alone" She informed and he stared at her coldly. "Leave!"

Alexander left the apartment angrily and Jade simply stayed there thinking about everything, next day she decided to go see him and clarify everything because in the end, he had been really good to her even though she hadn't shown him the same commitment and love. The gang needed to find Jade so they wanted her address and the only way to get it was by speaking to Alexander so they waited for him in the morning and approached him as he entered his office.

"What do you want?" Alexander asked coldly as they followed him into the office.

"We need to talk to Jade, it's urgent, do you have her address?" Beck questioned and Alexander chuckled.

"What makes you think I'll give you my fiancée's address?" He asked back. Jade was walking towards the office but she heard voices so she stood outside just listening.

"Because we need to tell her something important" Tori responded.

"Sure, tell me and I'll give her your message" Alexander said.

"No, you'll tell her something different or nothing at all…isn't that how your relationship works? You lie to her and pretend she loves you now" Beck commented and Alexander stared at him angrily. "What's the matter? You know it's true…You lied and told her Tori and I had a thing when you clearly know it's not true, the pictures you took were stopped frame by frame until you got what you needed her to see"

"I've told you it was nothing personal, Beck…besides, your relationship with her would've never worked" Alexander affirmed. "Those pictures were necessary for her to realize it, who cares if they weren't real? Jade doesn't" he said and Jade's mouth dropped as she closed her eyes in frustration feeling guilty and stupid.

"She doesn't even know" Tori said.

"You don't love her as much as you say you do, otherwise you would've warned her when they were gonna catch her and you would warn her now" Beck affirmed.

"I needed her to come back, it was the best for her" He responded.

"The best for her or the best for you?" Andre asked.

"It doesn't matter, she is here, we are engaged and she is mine now" Alexander commented and Jade rolled her eyes.

"No, she isn't…she hasn't even agreed to sleep with you" Beck commented and chuckled. "Which is very frustrating considering the fact you started helping her just to get her to sleep with you, then you were planning on bringing her back but she never gave in, not even now that she's here"

"Shut up" Alexander ordered coldly.

"And you're so frustrated because you can't do anything about it, you've thought about raping her you damn son of a bitch but you know you can't do it, she'd put you on your ass in a second" Beck affirmed and Jade covered her mouth shocked that he was reading all the truths in Alexander's mind.

"I won't have to, she'll come to me and I promise we'll cheer on your name as we bathe together" Alexander said and Beck glared at him angrily.

"You'll have to bathe by yourself, baby" Jade said coldly as she walked into the room and they all turned to her surprised.

"Jade…what're you doing here? How long have you been outside?" Alexander questioned worriedly.

"Long enough to hear everything, you lying son of a bitch" Jade responded angrily and Beck smiled satisfied as she walked towards Alexander with her hands on her waist and an obviously mad face.

"Let me explain" He demanded nervously.

"Explain what? That your good intentions were nothing but a lie to get me in your bed? That you've wanted that and only that all this time? That you lied to me about Beck and Tori? That because of YOU I was put back in that damn cell? God, I can't believe how blind I've been" Jade commented upset.

"Jade, please…I love you" He affirmed.

"I was going to apologize for being so rude to you, how stupid of me, right? I bet you would have loved it" Jade commented and he stared at her nervously. "What other lie did you tell me?" she questioned but he didn't say anything so she put him in pain and the gang stepped back because it was obvious she was inflicting a very intense torture. "Answer me!" She demanded.

"Jade, that's enough" Beck said after a few seconds but she kept going for about a minute and then sighed as Alexander held his chest.

"Please…" Alexander said and she shook her head as she took her ring off.

"Don't EVER come near me again or I promise next time it'll be ten times worse" Jade said as she threw the ring at his face and left the office; the gang simply smiled at him satisfied and followed her out of the room leaving Alexander burning up in rage inside.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Pleaseeee keep those reviews coming, i'm very happy you're liking the story! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Jade, Jade…wait!" Beck exclaimed as they walked after her but she wasn't stopping so Tori had to put a couch on her way and then they finally reached her. "Why are you running from us?"

"What do you want? To say 'we told you so'? I don't need that now, leave me alone" Jade responded upset and used her powers to throw the sofa away very violently but Beck grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"No, we weren't gonna say that but I'm glad you know the truth now" Beck commented and Jade stared at him coldly. "But what we need to tell you is much more important, please listen to us"

"Fine, what is it?" She questioned.

"But not here, let's go somewhere private" Tori suggested and they nodded, Jade simply rolled her eyes but ultimately went with them.

"We are here now, what is it?" Jade asked once they were all in Cat's room.

"We saw the CEOs talking yesterday after your reunion with them" Tori started.

"And Beck could see what they were thinking" Robbie added so Jade turned to Beck.

"You're useful to them but that woman is not willing to put up with your rebellious attitude, you're not what they need and she's regretting not training you before you officially joined them" He commented.

"That's not news" Jade responded.

"But that's not all, she wants you out of the game for good" He informed and she stared at him slightly scared.

"You mean she wants me dead, say it how it is" Jade said and he nodded.

"Well, yes…she wants you dead" He affirmed and she took a breath.

"Okay, then I suppose I won't be seeing you around anymore" She commented and they stared at her confused.

"What?" Tori asked disconcertedly and Jade shrugged.

"They're gonna kill me so unless you can communicate with the afterlife world I don't think we'll be in touch" Jade said and they looked at each other.

"So that's it? You're just gonna let them kill you?" Beck questioned upset.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Jade asked and he nodded. "I would do it myself if I had the guts to, it's for the best"

"You've got to be kidding me, Jade West" He said clearly angry and she took a breath.

"I envy you, you know?" She suddenly commented and Beck stared at her even more confused. "I wish I had your power and not this"

"What are you talking about? You're the most powerful among us" Andre affirmed.

"Yeah, look how many wonders that has brought me, I am leading such a beautiful life" Jade responded ironically. "I wish I had your power, Beck, you can see the truth in people, you know when they're lying and when they're being honest, it must be great" she commented and looked down.

"Your power is such as good, Jade, we all wish we had it" Tori affirmed.

"You all should feel lucky that you're not the monster I am" Jade said.

"You're not a monster" Cat commented and Jade looked down.

"At least I hope they don't make you do the things they made me do, your powers fortunately are not so…cruel, I suppose the gifts we get go accordingly with who we are" She commented and they stared at her sadly.

"Was it really that bad?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"Most missions weren't the best because it was dishonest but what else is new? So it was fine, but what I had to do in that camp with those men and those kids, I felt like a monster the whole time" She responded. "You have no idea how hard it was to watch those kids cry and then seeing all the corpses…" Jade said and closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't ever want to do that again, I would rather die"

"That's exactly what they want, you can't let them kill you" Beck said seriously and she looked down.

"They won't kill me, they need me" Jade affirmed. "They still need me to do things for them so don't worry"

"I do worry, Jade, because I know they are serious and because I love you, I can't stand the thought of you dying" Beck responded and she gave him a small smile.

"You love me? After all the things I've done?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I do because I understand you…and I'm very happy you're back, I don't want to lose you" Beck said and she stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I'll be fine, thank you for everything" Jade said sincerely and opened the door. "Bye guys"

"We can't just let her get herself killed" Tori exclaimed once Jade was gone.

"She is too overwhelmed now, let her think things through" Andre responded.

"Andre is right, Jade won't get herself killed…she's a fighter" Beck added. Jade indeed went to her apartment and spent the evening thinking about everything, she reflected about her life and all the things she'd done with her gift, she felt she was in the point of her life where nothing mattered anymore but she didn't want to die for real; she just wanted to be free.

It was 1am and Jade was peacefully sleeping on her bed when she suddenly felt someone abruptly put her on her belly and grabbed her arms back. "AH!" She screamed scared and tried to get the person off her but she couldn't.

"Hey baby" Alexander whispered on her ear as he tied her hands behind her back and she tried to turn to her head to him scared but he made sure to keep her looking at the pillow.

"Alexander? GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Jade screamed madly.

"No, no, Jade, you owe me something….and you will give it to me now" He affirmed and Jade started panicking because she couldn't use her power against him. "I wanted this to be a nice thing for both of us but you refused to love me, I did everything I could for you…I deserve it"

"Get off me! NO!" Jade screamed terrified when she felt him breaking her shirt and touching her all over.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry" He said.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed madly and he laughed as he stroked her legs, he put his hand on her shorts and started pulling them down but Jade closed her legs tightly so it was hard for him. "Stop it, Jade, cooperate" He ordered but she ignored him so he had to move back a little to be able to open her legs, which put all his weight on Jade's feet so she managed to roll over and fall off the bed. "No!" He exclaimed from the impact and she immediately turned to him.

"That was a terrible decision" Jade exclaimed still on the floor and he stared at her scared but a second later he fell off the bed trembling in pain. "How dare you?" She asked as she stood up and kicked his face madly. "You wanted to rape me, you son of a bitch" she said angrily and made sure to make him feel as much as pain as possible.

Jade proceeded to calmly untie her hands while he suffered and then she grabbed his face with her eyes red in anger so he got scared, he'd never seen her so furious. "You thought it'd be easy, right? How stupid of you, Alexander, I thought you were a smart guy" she commented and smirked as she changed the regular pain to a hallucination to make him feel he was on fire. He immediately started twisting over and scratching himself trying to escape the nonexistent fire he thought he was in.

Jade simply let him suffer for about five minutes and then put him out of the hallucination but at that point he was all shaky and he had a lot of scratches all over his skin. She controlled his mind to make him give her the keys of her apartment he had and then made him get out. "I don't want to see you here ever again" she said madly and closed the door on his face.

Two days later the gang was in the garden having breakfast when they saw Jade walking by so they immediately approached her. "Hey, where are you going?" Beck questioned.

"To the office, I got called" Jade simply informed.

"What did you decide?" Tori questioned.

"Nothing, I stand by my decision" She responded and continued walking so they followed her but she ignored them; Jade entered the meetings office and the gang hid outside to wait for her.

"Jade, it's good to see you…You seem more calm now" Anna commented and Jade faked a smile.

"I am" she said. "So what's my new mission?"

"Not so fast, first we need to know which side you're on" Sebastian said.

"Which side? Mine, of course" Jade informed. "I don't know what you expect me to say"

"You should be on your country's side" Alan commented and Jade sighed.

"I've done everything you've asked me to do for the country, my actions in the last mission weren't in any way harmful for the United States…I'm pretty damn sure that two year old baby is not a terrorist" She responded and they stared at her coldly.

"You killed two soldiers and paralyzed the rest" Alexander affirmed and Jade shrugged.

"It was necessary, don't act like you haven't sacrificed innocent people for the cause…except that in my case, they weren't innocent" She said.

"I see, so that's your point of view…" Anna commented.

"Will you give me a mission or may I leave?" Jade asked and Anna chuckled.

"Your mission is very easy, you'll travel to Iraq and manipulate whomever is in charge into bombarding a school, a hospital and an orphanage in Pakistan" Anna informed and Jade stared at her appalled.

"You must be kidding" she commented.

"No, dear, I am not…we need a reason to attack" Anna said.

"You're liking the thought of using me for murder purposes" Jade commented and they smiled. "I'm not gonna do it"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian questioned. "No is not an option, dear, you and your gift belong to us"

"My gift belongs to me and I don't belong to anyone, sorry to break it for you" Jade responded coldly.

"We formed you, we made you what you are now" Alan said upset.

"That's true, Hollywood Arts did a lot for me but that doesn't make me your slave, sorry" Jade commented ironically.

"I think it does, you must do what we tell you to do…It's your job" Alexander affirmed.

"Wow, baby, you'd never been like this to me…It's like your love disappeared in two days" She responded and chuckled so he glared at her angrily. "What a shame, I was really expecting you to beg me to marry you again…I bet you would've liked a better honeymoon than the one you attempted to have two days ago"

"Not happening, you're not worth it" He said and she smiled ironically.

"Oh but I was worth your help a few months ago, right? Do your friends know you kept me updated on everything they did?" Jade asked and all the CEOs turned to Alexander.

"Shut up, bitch" He demanded.

"Oh so they didn't know…well, now you do" She said and smiled at them. "Alexander found me long ago and he told me everything you guys talked about, that's how I knew you weren't near finding me, he even told me some gossip about all of you…by the way, Sebastian, how's Alice? I bet your wife would be glad to meet her, I mean we all want a secretary who does EVERYTHING for us, right?" she commented and chuckled.

"So it's true, you damn traitor" Sebastian questioned shocked and Anna took a breath because she'd suspected it but she hadn't actually given it much importance.

"That's in the past, I wanted her to sleep with me" Alexander said and Jade laughed.

"Oh man, then you must be pretty disappointed that it hasn't happened yet" she said and he glared at her angrily. "Oh and just so you all know, all those marks he has now were made by himself because he was smart enough to break into my apartment and try to rape me but it didn't work, right baby?" she asked and they all turned to him. "I had to teach him a little lesson, nothing extreme…but I think he learnt it"

"You'll regret this I swear to god" Alexander threatened and she raised an eyebrow at him with a cynical smile on her face.

"Really?" She asked and he stood up angrily so she put him in pain. "Sit down…and say it again, I'm the one who's gonna regret it?" she questioned as Alexander trembled in pain on his chair.

"That's enough!" Alan exclaimed and Jade stopped so Alexander started catching his breath.

"I suppose that's all so I'm leaving" she informed.

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed and Jade turned around again. "You might want to reconsider your decision…take a deep breath and answer me, will you take the mission?" she questioned.

"No" Jade affirmed with a straight face and Anna smiled.

"Bad choice" Anna said and it was the last thing Jade heard before everything turned black.

* * *

 **D:**

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, i just got back to uni and it's been crazy but here's the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why is it taking so long?" Beck questioned anxiously because Jade had been in the office for over half an hour and Andre started looking at the walls to see something.

"Calm down, they must be telling her about her next mission" Tori responded.

"I don't think so…" Andre said and they all turned to him but then he suddenly hid behind the wall again and they heard the door opening.

"So now what?" Sebastian questioned and the gang carefully looked over to them to see what was going on. They saw Anna, Alexander and Sebastian standing out the door and a few seconds later a guard exited the office with an unconscious Jade in his arms so everyone's eyes wide opened in fear.

"She made her choice and I'm glad she did, she's useful but I can't stand her cocky bitchy attitude anymore" Anna commented annoyed.

"Why don't we just shoot her right here? She won't wake up for a few hours" Alan suggested.

"No, it has to seem an accident, the order is not to kill her, it's to convince her or train her… of course they think that, they don't have to deal with her" She responded.

"An accident? How do we make that happen? She can't get robbed or assaulted, they know that…Alexander confirmed it" Sebastian commented and chuckled so the gang looked at each other slightly confused.

"Shut up" Alexander said annoyed.

"I mean really, man, you tried to rape Jade West knowing what she can do, how stupid does a man need to be to do that?" Sebastian asked and Beck's mouth dropped as he fell a huge desire to strangle him.

"I don't know, I was just angry and I thought I would control her…I tied her hands and I was on her back so she couldn't see me but the stupid bitch was making it too hard for me to open her legs so I moved back, she rolled over and laid her eyes on me so that's as far as I could get" Alexander explained.

"Jesus, stop…I don't want to hear the details" Anna said annoyed. "The point is that she put you in your place even though you were in control at first so I agree nobody will believe that"

"Then what are we gonna do? It needs to be fast, once she's awake it'll be over" Alexander affirmed.

"Someone found out about her, followed her and shot her on her way to the airport" Anna explained. "Get her in a car, drive her a few streets near the airport and shoot her brains out, make sure she's dead" she ordered and the gang looked at each other terrified as the guard and Alan obeyed.

"Come on, guys, we need to prepare everything to announce her death, we need to make her seem an American hero" Anna said and the rest of the CEOs went back into the office.

"We need to rescue Jade!" Tori exclaimed worriedly and they all started running after the guard but by the time they got to the parking lot, Alan, the guard and Jade were driving out of the school. "Here, we'll take this car" she opened the locks of a teacher's car and everyone got inside.

"Here's the key" Andre informed after he saw it hidden and handed it to Beck so they all drove off as well.

"There!" Cat exclaimed and they saw the black van a couple of streets away so Beck drove faster until they were in a decent distance.

"What can you see?" Beck asked Andre.

"Jade is on the back and they are in the front, Alan is loading a gun" He informed and a few minutes later the van pulled over in the middle of the street so it would seem like she abruptly stopped.

The gang saw the two men exiting the van and then how they set Jade on the driver's seat with the engine still on; the guard walked towards the sidewalk and Alan stood next to the window aiming the gun at her head but right after he pulled the lock down the pistol flew out of his hand so he stared at it disconcertedly. He followed it with his eyes and finally saw the gang getting out of the car. "You!" He said surprised.

"You fucking bastard, you want to kill her while she's unconscious? What a coward!" Beck said angrily.

"You're in so much trouble now" Alan informed.

"Really? I think you're the one in trouble" Andre responded and the guard carefully pulled his gun out to shoot them; he managed to shoot once but Tori'd seen it in time so she moved the bullet to the other side and got right through Alan's chest.

"Oh my god…I…I didn't mean that, but it was coming to Cat" Tori exclaimed scared when Alan's dead body dropped on the floor and the guard stared at him shocked.

"You!" The man said but Andre made the pistol's hole disappear so the bullets he was shooting didn't come out.

"Bring him to me" Beck ordered and Tori made the man come to them so Beck punched him. "You wanted to kill a helpless girl, uh? What a man!" He exclaimed and kicked him madly. "What do we do with him?"

"Lock him up somewhere" Andre suggested. "He deserves it" Andre and Robbie took the guard into a garage and tied him up there while the rest of them stayed with Jade.

"Is she okay?" Cat questioned worriedly as Beck grabbed her in his arms.

"Yes, she's just sleeping" He informed and exhaled relieved that they'd managed to save her in time.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked.

"Let's take a cab and go to her house, they won't go there at least for now" Beck affirmed and they nodded; they took a cab and went to the West residence but nobody was opening the door so Tori had to open it with her eyes and when they walked in they realized no one was home.

"Where are her parents?" Robbie questioned as he and Andre joined them.

"I don't know, probably on a trip…." Beck said and set Jade on the couch. "Now let's just wait for her to wake up"

"And then what?" Andre asked.

"Then we'll see what she thinks, I guess we'll have to be fugitives again but worse…we killed one of them" Beck informed.

"They were doing it secretly because the actual bosses don't want her dead, that's something on our favor" Robbie commented and they nodded thinking about it.

"Let's wait" A few hours later Jade finally started opening her eyes and realized she was in her house's living room so she sat up confused.

"She woke up" Cat informed when she saw her from the kitchen, where they were having lunch, and they all walked back to the living room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beck asked and she stared at them disconcertedly.

"Why are we here?" Jade questioned. "The last thing I remember is being with the CEOs in the office"

"Yeah…well, you were but then they sedated you and they tried to kill you" Beck informed and her eyes wide opened.

"What?" She asked shocked. "You're kidding"

"No, they wanted to make it seem an accident…we stopped them right before they shot you" Tori said and Jade looked down completely appalled.

"So if it weren't for you guys, I would be dead right now…?" Jade asked and they nodded. "I can't believe they actually did it, damn bastards"

"Those people are evil, I can't believe they're in charge of our school" Andre commented.

"While you were unconscious we heard them talking about how Alexander tried to rape you, why didn't you tell me anything?" Beck questioned and she turned to him.

"It wasn't necessary, I gave him a lesson myself" Jade affirmed. "He regretted meeting me"

"Yes and he was very pleased with the thought of you dying today" Robbie commented and she sighed.

"So….now they're looking for me again?" Jade questioned.

"For us, we killed Alan in order to rescue you so they'll be looking for all of us" Beck informed and Jade closed her eyes in frustration.

"Oh no…I told you to stay out of it!" Jade exclaimed upset and stood up. "You ruined everything"

"We saved you" Tori responded.

"Yes, exactly…you saved me and you killed yourselves" She affirmed and they looked at each other. "I knew this would happen, I'm a danger to people who are close to me…it's always been this way"

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked confused.

"This power, ever since I was little it's been a curse!" Jade exclaimed. "My friends in school were afraid of me, even my teachers were because I could make them feel pain…that's the first gift I developed and I couldn't always control it, my parents had to homeschool me and even then, I was a problem to them….We had to move three times because the local governments wanted to do tests on me" she commented.

"Well, yeah but then you found Hollywood Arts, we all did" Tori said.

"Yes, I found it and it was good because I realized I wasn't the only freak in existence but the point is that I wrecked my parents' lives, I remember they got very stressed because they didn't know what was wrong with me, my dad had to quit two jobs and was fired from the third one because I almost killed his boss" Jade informed.

"Your father has a great reputation now so you didn't ruin his or your mother's life" Beck affirmed.

"At one point I did and now I'm ruining yours" She responded.

"It was our decision" Tori said. "What they do is unfair and it's not even what they're supposed to do, the government doesn't want you dead…it's them!"

"Whatever, they are the ones in charge, what am I supposed to do? Kill them?" Jade questioned ironically and they looked at each other thinking about it so she stared at them surprised. "You can't be serious"

"We talked about it and it might be the only way" Andre said.

"I've murdered enough people" Jade simply responded.

"Either we kill them or they kill us, it's necessary" Beck said and Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't believe you're saying this" She commented sincerely.

"After what I read in their minds I don't care about them, they can die and it'll be a burden off our shoulders" He affirmed and Jade took a deep breath thinking about it.

"And how would you plan on doing it? From what I've understood you say that if we kill them we'll be free but wouldn't their bosses kill us or arrest us?" Jade questioned.

"We'll use their methods, it'll look like an accident…it's only three of them, they are the dangerous ones" Beck said and Jade looked down debating whether to do it or not.

"It's them or it's us, what do you choose?" Tori asked.

"Fine…"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

 **This is the LAST chapter, i hope you enjoyed the story and sorry again for the long time between the last updates!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the very long chapter haha :)**

* * *

"Okay, how do we do it?" Jade questioned.

"You're the one who usually comes up with the plans" Tori responded.

"Well, it has to seem an accident or that someone attacked them but it can't be related to us…what about a stroke? You can do that" Beck suggested and Jade sighed.

"I guess that could work for one of them but what about the other two? They can't all have a stroke at the same time, too suspicious" Robbie said.

"I got it, Sebastian will go with a stroke, Anna and Alexander…well, I'll see" Jade said. "Three more deaths is nothing, I've got a lot on me already…I guess"

"It's for the best, think about all the people they've killed and ordered you to kill which is basically the same" Beck commented and she sighed.

"What are we gonna do after they die?" Jade asked.

"I guess we'll go back to school and you'll get new bosses, I don't know" Tori responded and Jade thought about it.

"I don't know, I really don't think I could feel good about working again…" Jade commented.

"Then what do you want?" Beck asked. "We are with you"

"I want a normal life but at the same time I want excitement, I just don't find it in killing others" She explained.

"You mean you want the life you had in Sydney?" Andre asked.

"Not exactly, I mean it was nice and I had everything I needed but it was monotonous at times" Jade said. "I'll think about it, I don't know what I want yet…maybe in the end I'll actually want to work but not killing or torturing, I'm tired of that; anyway, let's get to work"

The gang bought all the things they needed, such as wigs, clothes and other stuff they were going to use to put their plan in action. Meanwhile, Sebastian, Anna and Alexander were at their intelligence office bossing everyone around to find Jade and her friends.

"Where is she?" Anna shouted madly for the sixth time in the same hour.

"No news yet, the only thing we know is what we've already told you…" One of the people responded.

"Remind me" Anna ordered.

"The car was in the middle of the street, Mr. Alan was shot and found dead next to the car and the guard was tied up inside a garage; he is the one who informed us some students had done it" The lady informed. "That's all, they disappeared"

"She cannot do this again, she can NOT escape!" Anna exclaimed angrily. "I want Jade West's head on my desk and I want all of her friends to rot in a dark god damn hole for the rest of their lives; once we catch them, they're not seeing sunlight again"

"You need to calm down, we cannot openly murder Jade and lock her friends up, it'll cause us problems" Sebastian commented.

"I don't care, that fucking bitch has it coming…I don't care how but she has to die, Jade West can no longer be tolerated and her friends, well, they chose that path" Anna affirmed and Sebastian sighed. "Find them!" She exclaimed before walking out of the office.

"She is losing her mind, what's going on?" Alexander questioned.

"I have no idea, I had never seen her so obsessed with someone as she is with your girlfriend" Sebastian commented. "Oh sorry, ex…if that could be a relationship" he said and chuckled so Alexander rolled his eyes. "Anyway, so you don't care at all about her? She is dead, you know that, Anna won't stop until she literally has Jade's head on her desk"

"I know but what can I say? I did a lot for her and what did I get? Nothing, only pain…literally, that fucking witch put me through hell I can only wish her the same" Alexander affirmed and Sebastian nodded smiling.

"Let's find her then, she's got a whole lot of hell to go through"

That night everyone was in Jade's house getting ready to put the plan in action, Andre dressed up as a pizza guy to trick Sebastian into opening his apartment while the rest of them put on wigs, mustaches and clothes to seem different people. Jade was leaning on the wall of the kitchen just staring into space waiting and then Beck walked by but she didn't react so he looked at her.

Jade's face was emotionless at first but then it turned mortified so he got worried and stepped closer but she was still lost; however, he didn't want to read her mind because he knew she didn't like it. "Hey…" Beck said but she ignored him so he put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately turned to him defensively. "It's me…" He said as he smiled and she exhaled relieved.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned. "Is everything ready?"

"Are you okay?" He asked back.

"Yeah, why would I not be?" She responded.

"You tell me, I know you and I'm sure something is bothering you, what is it?" Beck asked nicely and she sighed.

"I'm…I'm scared" Jade confessed and he stared at her slightly surprised. "If we fail, if something goes wrong, if everything goes right…I'm scared"

"I don't understand" He admitted.

"I just don't want to go back to a cell, I can't…It was horrible, you have no idea what it's like to live in shadows, unable to move or do anything, feeling dizzy most of the time; there comes a point where you lose track of time and a day can seem a week, I can't go back, I can't!" Jade affirmed seriously with teary eyes. "If I were to go back to living in a cell, I would kill myself, I am not going back, I'm not…" she affirmed getting exalted.

"Hey, calm down…it's okay, you're not going back, I promise" Beck affirmed. "So don't even think about it, you won't be locked up again and after we finish this, things will be okay"

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because we are together and as long as we remain like this, nothing bad will happen" He said and she gave him a small smile.

"Why are you so nice to me? After everything I've done, you should hate me" She commented.

"Well, you could put me through hell with your creepy red eyes and I would still take a bullet for you a minute after, what can I say? Love does crazy things to your mind" Beck said and chuckled so she smiled at him about to cry but she was trying too hard to keep the tears inside. "Come here" He embraced her in his arms and she immediately hugged him back as a few tears streamed down her face. "I love you" he whispered on her ear as he kept her close and proceeded to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" Jade apologized and he smiled.

"It's fine, it's all in the past" Beck said and a few seconds later Jade broke the hug so they looked into each other's eyes but before he could say anything, she kissed him so he immediately kissed her back. They were both so happy to be back together that it gave them the strength to do whatever was needed to remain that way.

The rest of the gang was just hiding in the living room watching them make out and they were just as happy for them; Jade opened her eye a little and got a glimpse of them so she used one of her hands to pull them out of the room so they fell on top of each other and Beck broke the kiss to look at them.

"Looks like they're ready, right guys?" Jade asked and they smiled embarrassedly so Beck chuckled and put his arm around Jade's shoulders.

"Yeah…" Tori said awkwardly.

"Let's go" Jade and the rest of them left the house to Sebastian's apartment; in the lobby Jade used her powers to manipulate the receptionist into letting them in, Robbie was the first one to go and he made sure all the cameras were looking to the other side just so it wouldn't even get to catch them on screen; however, they were dressed up just in case.

Andre knocked on the door making sure to look down so Sebastian would only see his cap and a few seconds later he opened the door. "Four cheeses pizza for Mr. Allen?" Andre said in a different voice.

"I didn't order anything" Sebastian said and all the sudden Jade appeared in front of him.

"Yes, you did" She said as she used her power to push him back, she followed him and Andre made sure to set everything so it would seem he'd been eating pizza before he got the stroke.

"Get out!" Sebastian ordered but Jade only stared at him coldly and paralyzed him.

"You were eating dinner on this chair…" She commented as she set him on the chair in front of the table. "And then you had a terrible stroke, goodbye Sebastian" Jade said and clapped once so he felt an impact on his chest and his body dropped dead.

"It's done" Andre said and Jade sighed.

"Let's go home"

A couple of days later Sebastian's body was found and everyone was appalled; Anna was convinced Jade was behind everything but they couldn't openly accuse anyone without revealing the secret. "It was her, Sebastian was a young man...he was healthy, how come he had a stroke just now?" Anna asked Alexander as she smoked a cigarette.

"It happens sometimes, it's sad but it's what happened" Alexander responded.

"No! It was Jade, that fucking bitch is coming for us" She affirmed and he rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, you're going mad, Anna, get you some help…I'm going home" He commented and left the office to go back to his apartment. The next two weeks went by without any incident but Anna was losing her mind more every day, she was paranoid Jade was everywhere watching her so everyone was starting to get tired of her behavior.

"It's time to get Alexander" Beck said and Jade nodded.

"I know" she said. "I have an idea but I'm gonna need you guys" Jade said to Tori and Cat.

"Yes, of course" Tori responded.

"What's the plan?" Cat questioned.

"Well, Alexander has this habit where he goes to the same club once a month, he gets drunk and he takes some prostitutes home" Jade informed.

"Are you thinking about….?" Beck started and she nodded.

"Yes, we'll dress up as prostitutes but we'll wear wigs and masks just so he won't recognize us; we'll get him to take us with him and once we are in his car, you guys get out and I'll take care…It'll seem an accident" She explained and they sighed not so convinced but Jade's plans always worked so they ultimately agreed.

The night came and the three girls wore their respective outfits which were very short tight dresses with high heels and they all wore different wigs and masks to cover their faces. "How do we look?" Tori asked once they were ready and the guys looked at each other.

"Good" Andre said awkwardly.

"Let's go" Jade ordered and they all went to the club; they waited for almost two hours and Alexander didn't arrive so they were starting to believe he wouldn't come but then he suddenly showed up. "There he is!" They stayed in the car for a while just so it would give him time to get some drinks and then they went inside.

The girls saw Alexander in a big table surrounded by some girls who were dancing so they saw their chance to get in there; Cat was just awkwardly standing there trying to be sexy while Tori and Jade danced with the others, Alexander was just drinking and taking turns with all the girls to make out with them.

"Come on, girls! The ones who dance best get come home with daddy!" He exclaimed and all the girls cheered as they danced but Tori and Jade made sure to be the ones in front of him at all times. After about half an hour of stripping for him Jade was getting inpatient so she sat on his lap with her legs open so he immediately put his hands on her hips and she hugged him just so she would be able to manipulate his mind without looking suspicious. She did her trick and a second later he stood up. "Fine, I'll take you, you and you!" He said to the three girls and they walked with him out of the club.

The boys were waiting in the car across the street and watched the three girls getting in Alexander's car. "Alright, whores, you better do wonders in bed" He exclaimed and Jade took her mask off so his eyes wide opened.

"Oh you'll be amazed!" She exclaimed and his first instinct was to punch her but she paralyzed him.

"Tori, move us…we need to get to the place" Jade ordered and Tori started making the car move so the boys followed it. "Did you really think you'd try to kill me and get away with it? You've underestimated me quite a lot" she commented as he stared at her terrified.

"We are here" Tori said once they were on a breach.

"I know you've always liked the idea of flying, don't worry, tonight you will…" Jade said and smirked. "Girls, go to our car, I'll be there in a sec" Tori and Cat went to the car with the boys.

"I wish I could say I feel sorry but I don't…sad, isn't it?" Jade commented and started making him drink more; she made him drink two bottles of wine and vodka by himself. "Oh well, like the bible says: there's a time to live and there's a time to die so… see you in hell, darling" she said and got out of the car; she walked a few meters back and used her hands to make it crash against the fence before it fell down the small cliff so it ended up destroyed.

The body was found and Anna went even crazier, she couldn't go anywhere without imagining Jade would appear all the sudden to kill her so she always had a gun with her. A week went by and she couldn't manage to cope properly so her bosses fired her; one night she was just in her apartment drinking wine and thinking about everything, she just wanted to see Jade and put a bullet between her eyes, that was the only thought that brought her peace.

The gang made their way towards her apartment avoiding to be seen just like they'd been doing but this time they didn't knock, Andre opened a hole in the front door just so Jade would be able to walk inside and they waited for her. "I need to find her, she needs to pay…she needs to leave me alone" Anna exclaimed.

"Me? Leave you alone?" Jade asked and Anna immediately got up terrified. "You're the one who wants me dead"

"Here you are, I knew it…I knew you'd come, nobody believed me but I told them" Anna exclaimed smiling and Jade stared at her emotionlessly. "You came to kill me just like you killed Sebastian and Alexander"

"I never wanted this, YOU made me do it, remember? From the beginning" Jade commented. "You know how sad it is to feel absolutely nothing when I kill someone now, I'm dead inside and all thanks to you"

"No, what I made you do was for our country" Anna affirmed. "The people you killed were murderers but look at you, killing us, your authority!"

"I'm doing exactly the same you ordered me, I'm ridding the country of murderers" Jade affirmed and Anna stared at her full of rage.

"I was fired because of you, I lost everything because of you, I want you dead" Anna informed.

"We both know what's gonna happen so why don't you just say your final prayers?" Jade suggested as Anna walked back towards the window.

"You won't kill me, bitch" She affirmed.

"Really? How will you stop me?" Jade asked and Anna chuckled as she grabbed the gun she had on her back.

"Easy, I'll do it myself…but I'm taking you with me" Anna said and before she could react Anna jumped out of the window as she shot Jade in her belly. The gang heard the shot and immediately rushed into the apartment, they got to the room and saw Jade standing in the middle staring at the broken window.

"Jade" Beck said and she slowly turned around so they saw all the blood on her shirt right before she collapsed.

"Oh my god!" Tori exclaimed terrified.

"Jade!" Beck screamed as he grabbed her weak body in his arms. "No, no, no, please, no" He said desperately as lots of tears streamed down his face and Jade stared at him without saying a single word.

"We need to get her to a hospital! QUICK!" Andre screamed but Beck was just rubbing her head and stroking her face. "Beck! Now, come on!" he ordered and Beck finally reacted so he got up with Jade in his arms and they rushed out of the building just in time before security arrived.

"Come on, Jade, resist! It'll be okay, it'll be okay!" Beck said as he stroked her face pulling her hair back and smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's nothing"

"Liar…." Jade whispered as he cried and he shook his head but then her eyes closed.

"Jade? Jade!" He exclaimed terrified. "No, no, don't die, NO!" He screamed and Tori touched her wrist.

"No, she's still alive" Tori informed.

"HURRY UP!" Beck shouted.

"We are here" Andre said as he parked outside the hospital and Beck ran inside with Jade in his arms.

"Save her please!" Was the last thing Beck could say before the doctors took Jade away.

Jade opened her eyes and saw all white so she immediately panicked, she sat on the bed but her belly hurt so she had to lay back again; a few seconds later she realized she was in a hospital but she was still confused. "Oh thank god! You woke up, we were afraid you wouldn't" Beck said as he walked into the room holding a cup of coffee and she felt relieved to see him.

"Beck! Where are we? What happened?" She questioned.

"We are in a hospital, you got shot, don't you remember?" He asked. "Anna committed suicide and tried to kill you too but you survived, thank god" Beck commented and Jade looked down trying to remember.

"How long have I been here?" She questioned.

"A week" He said and she sighed. "But don't worry, things are fine! We don't have to hide anymore"

"Really?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, new people are in charge at Hollywood Arts and they have no problems with us, they've been concerned about your wellbeing" Beck informed.

"So we are not in trouble? Don't they suspect we killed the others?" Jade asked.

"No, we told them you contacted Anna to make a deal and she told you to go to her apartment and well, then she decided to kill herself and you in the way" Beck explained. "She was losing her mind so no one was surprised"

"So…everything is fine? I'm not going back to the cell?" Jade asked and Beck shook his head as he grabbed her hands.

"Never!" He exclaimed and Jade smiled happily so he hugged her trying not to hurt her. "I told you, remember? Things are fine now, we are together, we are free and you won't have to do anything you don't want to do"

"How can you be so sure?" Jade questioned.

"Well, we talked to our new CEOs and they told us that the Texas mission wasn't even meant to be yours, they prefer you to stay in the diplomatic zone" Beck informed.

"And my parents? Are they back? Do they know?" Jade questioned.

"They've been here all week, now they must be in your house taking a shower or something but they'll be back tonight" Beck said and Jade exhaled smiling but then she simply stared into space thinking and Beck smile because he read her mind. "No, this isn't a dream…it's real, we are free, you are free!"

"I just can't believe it" Jade confessed.

"Well, it's real!" Beck said and gave her a peck just in the moment the gang was arriving.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed happily and they all started hugging her; everything felt so normal, yet so different that it was scary, especially for Jade but the nightmare was apparently over and she was hoping to never be used as a weapon again, she just wanted to live her life happily, with her friends, with her parents and with Beck. All the dark things she'd done would never be forgotten or forgiven to her but the secret gifts she and her the students at Hollywood arts possessed wouldn't ever be used for such evil causes, not unless it was truly necessary…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! xx :)**


End file.
